The Time After the War
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: This another version of how I think things might go after the Heroes of Olympus have defeated Gaea. The Prophecy of 7 has been fulfilled and Gaea is now in a permanent slumber. This based a little more accurately from the events in the House of Hades. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth were sparring, bronze on ivory when Percy disarmed her.

"The only reason you won is because I'm still adjusting to fighting with a sword rather than a knife." Annabeth protested as her boyfriend helped her up.

"You've been fighting with that sword for what, 2 years now; I think you'd be adjusted by now." Percy said, pecking her on the cheek.

Annabeth smiled and kissed him back.

"Come on, it's almost time for lunch." Percy said leading her up to the pavilion.

* * *

After lunch, Percy was taking a walk across half-blood hill when he ran into someone. When Percy got a good luck at him, he saw it was Nico.

"Sorry man." Percy said, holding his hand out to Nico, who reluctantly took it.

Percy than realized Nico had a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Nico, you're not leaving again are you?" Percy asked

"I told you Percy, I don't belong here." Nico said

"Maybe that's because you've never tried to belong here. Nico, you have friends here. Me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Grover, Tyson, Travis, Connor, even Clarisse. You also have friends at Camp Jupiter, like Leo, Frank, Hazel, even Reyna trusts you. Nico, at least spend the summer here. If you still don't feel like you belong and you've actually tried, I'll let you leave without even a complaint. Deal?" Percy asked

"Deal." Nico agreed, right when they heard a scream from the other side of the hill.

When they got to the top, Percy and Nico saw a girl that looked around 17 getting head butted by the Minotaur.

"Nico, you get this girl to the infirmary, I'll handle big dumb and ugly." Percy said.

Nico nodded and scooped the girl up in his arms and shadow traveled away.

"Hey beef-head." Percy shouted.

The Minotaur turned and Percy could practically see the hatred in his eyes.

Percy uncapped Riptide and thrust the sword right into the monster's head right before he could head-butt him.

* * *

When Percy approached the Big House, he found Chiron waiting for him.

"How is she?" Percy asked

"If you are referring to the girl Mr. Di Angelo brought here, she is fine. She's resting in the infirmary. Mr. Di Angelo is watching over her." Chiron said.

Percy nodded as he walked inside.

When he arrived in the infirmary, he found the girl asleep on one of the cots and Nico was sitting next to her.

"Has she woken up yet?" Percy asked

"Nope." Nico said

As soon as the words left his mouth, the girl stirred.

"Where am I?" She asked

"You're in a safe place." Percy said.

"Camp Half-Blood?" the girl asked which surprised Percy a little bit.

"How do you know where you are?" Nico asked

"My mom told me about being a demigod and Camp Half-Blood, My name is Sara Taylor." The girl said.

The second the words left her mouth, a symbol appeared above her head.

A sea green trident hovered above her head. The same symbol that Poseidon had used to claim both Percy and Tyson.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, leader of Camp Half-Blood, Survivor of Tartarus and Hero/Savior of Olympus." Percy said to the Sara, who was apparently his sister.

"What did that mark above my head mean?" Sara asked

"Your father was claiming you." Nico explained

"My father." Sara asked

"Poseidon, god of the sea, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of the Horses." Chiron said as he entered.

"Nico, I'm going to go get bunk prepared in cabin 3 for Sara, can you give her tour when she's strong enough?" Percy asked

Nico nodded and for some reason, he felt happy to be left alone with Sara.

"Who are you?" Sara than asked him once Percy was gone.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Ghost King." Nico said, expecting her to be repulsed by him like all other girls were.

Instead, she said something Nico never thought a girl would ever say to him.

"You're kind of handsome."

This surprised Nico for some reason, even though he was just as able to get girls as anyone else. He supposed his surprise came from hanging around Percy, who, at least according to cabin 10, was mortal male Aphrodite.

"I'm not that handsome, compared to your brother." Nico said, blushing.

"I don't care a lot about what a person looks like. I care more about what they're like on the inside and I sense that deep down, you Nico di Angelo, are a good person." Sara said.

When Nico heard this, it warmed his heart and he realized that maybe Percy was right, that the reason he felt he didn't belong was because he never really tried.

"Here, drink some nectar, it'll help you recover." Nico said, handing her a glass.

Sara took his word for it and took a sip.

The nectar was the best thing she'd ever drank, for it tasted like her mom's homemade cheese pizza.

"What did it taste like?" Nico asked

"Pizza, my mom's homemade cheese pizza." Sara said

Nico smiled and then said "Nectar is the drink of the gods, and when taken in small quantities, heals demigods. It always tastes like our favorite food, for me, it tastes like McDonalds happy meals."

Sara smiled as her strength returned and she climbed out of the bed.

"Come on, I'll show you around camp." Nico said and Sara nodded.

* * *

The last stop on the tour was the Poseidon Cabin.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner." Nico said, but right as he began to walk away, He stopped himself, took a deep breath and said "Hey Sara."

Sara turned and said "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if maybe, you would want to you know, go out with me sometime." Nico asked nervously.

Sara smiled and said "Sure, sounds like fun. We can talk a time and place later."

Nico smiled as they both headed towards their individual cabins.

* * *

Later that night, Percy and Sara were fast asleep in their bunks when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Percy said and Sara nodded.

When Percy opened the door, he was surprised to see Annabeth standing on the other side, wearing a white tank top and blue pajama pants.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here after curfew?" Percy asked

"Can I come in and then I'll tell you?" Annabeth asked

Percy nodded as showed her inside and closed the door.

"What's up?" Sara asked her brother's girlfriend.

"I had a nightmare that worse than most. I think it was one after effects from our time in the pit." Annabeth said.

At first, Sara was confused. Then she remembered one of the stories they had told at the campfire. The one about her brother and Annabeth venturing through the pits of Tartarus.

"Tell me about the dream." Percy said, putting his arm around his girlfriend to comfort her.

"It was something that didn't even happen to us we were down there. I was being chased by Geryon and I tripped. Before I could get back up, Geryon caught me and ripped off all my clothes. The next thing I knew, he was about to rape me. But just before he could, I managed to wake up." Annabeth explained.

"So, in your dream, you almost raped by a monster." Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

"I'm afraid that if I go back to sleep, the dream will pick up where it left off." Annabeth said.

Percy looked at Sara, who nodded.

"Annabeth, if you want, you can stay here overnight with me in my bed." Percy said

"Are you sure?" Annabeth said

Percy sensed she was scared of him actually doing to her what Geryon almost did in her dream.

"Annabeth, we're not going to do anything, except, you know, sleep in the same bed, my arms around your waist, you snuggling up against my body for comfort and we can just cuddle. I swear on the Styx I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable." Percy promised her.

Annabeth smiled and nodded her head. Percy moved over in his bed and let Annabeth slide in under the covers next to him. Percy put his arms around Annabeth's waist and felt her snuggle up against his body.

"I love you Annabeth." Percy whispered into her ear, right before he kissed her cheek goodnight.

"I love you to Percy." Annabeth said, kissing his cheek as well and then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, no one said a word at breakfast about Annabeth approaching the pavilion with the Poseidon cabin instead of her own.

* * *

However, Annabeth wasn't surprised when Chiron summoned her to the big house after breakfast.

"You wanted to see me Chiron?" Annabeth asked

"Yes Ms. Chase. I understand you broke the rules and spent the night in the Poseidon cabin last night." Chiron said

"Ok yes Chiron, I did, but please, let me explain." Annabeth said

"Go on then." Chiron told her, even though he had his suspicions.

So Annabeth told him about her dream.

"I'm not surprised, Tartarus." Chiron began when he noticed Annabeth flinch at the word, "My apologies, the pit, has a way of haunting and scarring those who go through it and survive, so they are never the same. However, you said that after you and Percy fell asleep together, you didn't anymore of these dreams?"

Annabeth nodded, wondering where Chiron was heading with this.

"Perhaps since you knew you were in Percy's embrace, it provided you with some sort of protection from the effects of the dreams and likewise for him. I'll speak to Hades and Hypnos about this and if they agree, I'll speak to Poseidon and Athena about making new sleeping arrangements for you." Chiron said

Annabeth nodded as Chiron let her go.

* * *

"How'd it go? Was Chiron mad at you?" Percy asked when Annabeth met up with him at cabin 3.

"Not really, once I told him why I did what I did." Annabeth said and she explained what had happened.

"So you're saying that might be able to move in here with me and Sara." Percy asked, putting the pieces together.

Annabeth nodded with a smile.

* * *

Time pass- I week.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Annabeth asked

"I've spoken with Hades and Hypnos and they agreed with my hypothesis. I spoke with Poseidon and Athena as well and while your mother wasn't happy about it, she agreed that if it would help make it through the night, they approved of you moving into cabin 3, that is, if Percy and Sara approve it, since it is their cabin." Chiron said.

Annabeth smiled and ran towards the cabins to tell Percy the good news.

* * *

When she entered cabin 3, Annabeth was surprised to find Sara making out with Nico on her bed.

"Ugh, get a room. No offense Nico." Annabeth said, covering her eyes.

"Shut up Annabeth, at least I spend the night in my cabin." Nico said, only to receive a look from Annabeth that he clearly read as _choose your next words carefully, they may be the last ones you ever say._

"Where's your brother?" Annabeth asked

"Right behind you." Percy said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Hi you." Annabeth said, turning around and kissed his lips.

"What's up?" Sara asked

"Chiron said that Hades and Hypnos confirmed his thoughts and mom and Poseidon said that since it'll help me sleep through the night, if you 2 approve it, I'm allowed to move in here." Annabeth said.

"It's fine with me." Percy said, and then he looked towards his sister.

"I only have one condition with you moving in." Sara said

"Which is?" Annabeth asked

"Get a bedroom built for the 2 of you, so you don't wake me up at night with your moaning from the nightmares or anything else in the next bunk." Sara said

"No problem, I'll talk to Chiron after lunch to discuss adding a bedroom to the cabin." Percy promised

* * *

"Hey Chiron." Percy said as he approached the Big House.

"Hello Percy, what can I do for you?" Chiron asked

"Sara had a condition for Annabeth moving in with us." Percy said

"And what was it?" Chiron asked

"That Annabeth and I had our own bedroom was built in the cabin, so we don't wake her up whenever we have a dream from the pit." Percy said.

"I agree with Sara's condition. I'll speak to your father about sending Tyson here, as well as get some of the Hephaestus campers to help out." Chiron agreed.

"Thanks." Percy said as he walked back towards the cabin.

* * *

Time pass- 1 week.

Percy and Annabeth had just gotten back to the cabin after a training session when they saw Tyson exit the door at the back of the cabin that led to the new addition that was being built. Percy and Annabeth's bedroom.

"Hey Tyson, how's the room coming?" Annabeth asked, since she was really getting tired of waiting, since even though they had pushed 2 bunks together for Percy and Annabeth to sleep on, she really wanted to sleep on just one bed with her boyfriend.

"Come and see." Tyson said, showing them inside.

* * *

The other side of the door was a completed bedroom. It was modeled to look like the cabins on the Argo 2. The room had 2 doors, one that led into the main room of the cabin and one that led into the bathroom. On one wall was a desk that had a new golden laptop running on it, identical to the one Annabeth had lost in Tartarus. The closet apparently a walk-in closet since it was another door. But what really caught both Percy and Annabeth's eye was the bed, which was against the back wall. The bed was a king-sized 4-poster and had Celestial Bronze railing and was a double mattress. Percy could also sense that both mattresses and the pillows were stuffed with Pegasus feathers. The covers were sea green and the sheets were stormy grey. Carved into bed posts on the headboard were horses and carved into the foot board.

"Tyson, this room is incredible." Percy said as Annabeth tried out her new laptop and was surprised to find that all her old programs and projects from her old laptop and been transferred to her new one.

"I can't believe it." Annabeth said with a smile.

Tyson yawned and they all realized how late it was.

* * *

After they said good night to Tyson and Sara, Percy walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. When he came out, wearing only his boxers, He found Annabeth waiting for him in their new bed.

When Percy lay down next to her, he found that this was the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept on.

He put his arms around Annabeth and was surprised to find her stomach was completely bare.

Annabeth turned around in bed so Percy could see her bare breasts.

"Not that I'm complaining, but since when do you sleep without being self-conscious?" Percy asked his Wise Girl.

"That was only because Sara and Tyson were in the same room as us. Now that it's just you and me, I don't mind you seeing what's under my bra." Annabeth said, reaching her hand down Percy's boxers and put her hand on Percy's erection.

"Annabeth, you dirty girl, are you sure you're ready for this?" Percy asked, knowing what Annabeth wanted.

"We're both 18 years old and living together Percy. I've waited far too long to lose my virginity. But, if you aren't ready." Annabeth said

"No I'm ready; I just wanted to make sure you are." Percy said as he reached into his nightstand drawer and prayed to Aphrodite that one was there.

He smiled as he pulled something out of his nightstand and slipped it onto his erection, which Annabeth had already pulled out of his boxers, which were now on the floor on her side.

Once it was secure, Percy said "Now Annabeth, I let you finish undressing me; I think it's only fair that I get to do the same to you before we go any further into it."

Annabeth smiled and allowed him to remove her panties, revealing her shaved public area.

Once it hit the floor, Annabeth put her lips on Percy's erection and began to suck. Once she was done, she spread her legs and let Percy take away something that should've been gone a long time ago and gave her something even better. That night they both lost their virginities.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when Percy woke up, he felt different. Then he looked at his girlfriend, who had her head up against his bare chest and he remembered what they did the previous night. Percy kissed her head and put it on her pillow. He then climbed out of bed, grabbed a towel and some fresh clothes and headed into the bathroom. When he came out, he found Annabeth just waking up.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and pecked Percy on the cheek.

"Come on Wise Girl, you need to shower and get dressed, breakfast is in a half hour." Percy said.

Annabeth groaned as she wrapped the covers around herself, grabbed a towel and some fresh clothes and walked into the bathroom.

When she came out, she was wearing jean shorts and an ocean blue t-shirt. Her golden blonde hair was put up in a pony-tail and in Percy's opinion; she couldn't be more beautiful, at least out in public. When they were alone in here, that was a different story, but anyway, once she put the covers back on the bed, she took Percy's hand and kissed him.

"Come on, let's go wake Sara and Tyson." Percy said.

* * *

Once Sara and Tyson were ready, the foursome walked up to breakfast together. Since Annabeth was now living in the Poseidon cabin, she was now legally allowed to sit at table 3, even though she was still technically head counselor of cabin 6.

After breakfast, Percy and Annabeth spent the a good part of the morning on the beach, kissing and just being together, for neither ever thought they'd get in enough sunlight after going through that lightless pit.

Anyway, after lunch, Percy was surprised when he, Jason, Nico, Clarisse, Lou Ellen, Jake Mason (who was filling in for Leo while he was at Camp Jupiter. While Leo said that it was because he wanted to help clean up the mess he made in New Rome, everyone else knew it was because he had a thing for Praetor Avila Ramirez-Arellano (Reyna's last name, read it in the House of Hades) and a few others were called to the big house by Chiron.

* * *

When they arrived, Chiron began.

"The reason I have summoned you here is because I have received word from Reyna that one of Camp Jupiter's scouting parties to Mount Othrys has discovered that all the monsters that have reformed from the giant war are gathering there and are rallying their strength." Chiron said.

"So let me guess, you want us to lead a team out there to shut them down for good." Percy concluded with a groan, since he and Annabeth had agreed that they had had enough experience with monsters to last them 15 lifetimes at least.

"Percy, I know you aren't happy about this, but you have more experience fighting monsters than every other demigod in this room combined. You are the most qualified to lead this expedition." Chiron said

"And I assume you want Annabeth to stay here since she wasn't invited to this meeting." Percy asked

"I know you don't like to be separated from her, but she needs to stay here and make sure everything runs normally, otherwise this expedition is pointless." Chiron said.

"Um Chiron, Annabeth didn't do too well the last time Percy was away from her for a long time." Jason reminded the centaur.

"I'll ask Sara to comfort her and at least this time, Annabeth will know where I'm going, since I'm not being kidnapped." Percy said.

Chiron nodded and said "You'll be meeting up with Leo, Frank, Hazel and a few cohorts from the legion at a base camp, about 1 mile from the palace."

Everyone nodded and Nico asked "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Chiron said and everyone nodded.

* * *

"You're leaving me again?" Annabeth asked

"I don't want to, but Chiron won't let you come and if I don't go, then I'm afraid those monsters will overrun our friends. But anyway, I don't leave until tomorrow, so, that means that today is our last day together until I get back." Percy said as he finished packing his things and then pecked Annabeth on the cheek.

"What do you propose?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"How about, I take you out to dinner at one of the finest restaurants in New Greece, (Jason and Percy insisted that a city like New Rome was built in Camp Half-Blood so demigods could relax and hang out there when they weren't training) and then a moonlit walk on the beach and the night ends with an encore to what we did last night." Percy said

Annabeth smiled and nodded her head in agreement to this.

* * *

That night, after Percy and Annabeth had finished their dinner, they took a long stroll on the beach.

Percy looked over at his girlfriend, who looked beautiful in the moonlight. She was wearing a sleeveless grey dress that matched her eyes and the dress went down to her knees. She'd taken her blonde hair out of its usual pony-tail and let her princess curls tumble down her shoulders.

"What you smiling at?" Annabeth asked

"I'm smiling at the sight I have walking next to me." Percy said, which prompted Annabeth to blush.

"Why don't we cut this little walk short and you can see how this certain sight looks with no clothes on." Annabeth whispered into his ear sexily.

Percy smiled and nodded his head as he led his girl back to cabin 3.

* * *

Percy was lying in bed, waiting for Annabeth to come out of the bathroom.

When she did, Percy lost his breath at the sight of her body.

Once she was in bed, she said "Come on babe, let's do it."

"Let's try to make this the best sex ever; it has to last me until I get back." Percy said

"I'll do the best I can." Annabeth responded sexily as Percy traced one of her nipples with his finger.

Once he'd done it to both, Annabeth jumped on him and they were silenced for the rest of the night.

* * *

Percy and the others had just loaded the last of their baggage and gear into the camp van that the Hephaestus and Hecate cabins had rigged to fly with the pegasi that would be taking them to California.

Percy gave Annabeth one last good bye kiss and said "I'll come back to you, I promise."

Annabeth smiled and said "You better, because if you die, I am going to have Nico summon your ghost so I can kick your ass for leaving me."

Percy didn't bother to tell her that if he died, her fists would go right through him.

And after one more kiss, Percy boarded Blackjack and then the pegasi and the van took off into the morning sky.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the base camp, they found Leo waiting for them.

"Leo, it's good to see you again." Jason said, hugging his best friend.

"You to. How's Camp Half-Blood been?" Leo asked

"Great." Percy said as he dismounted and helped unload the van.

"What's the status with Percy and Annabeth?" Leo whispered to Jason.

"They're getting pretty serious. Annabeth moved into Cabin 3 with Percy and honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed to her when we get back. What about you and Reyna?" Jason asked

"We finally got together. One minute we were at each other's throats, the next minute, we're sitting under a tree in city, making out." Leo said.

Jason smiled, he was happy for his friend; since he knew Leo had harbored a secret crush on Reyna for years.

Anyway, Frank had just come out of the command tent to help the Greeks unpack.

"Hey Frank, how are you and Hazel doing." Percy asked as he hugged his friend.

"I'm fine." Frank said, walking past Percy, who found it strange that Hazel wasn't with him.

"Leo, did something happen between Frank and Hazel?" Percy asked

"Yeah, they had some big fight and now they aren't talking to each other. I don't know the details, but I was hoping that you could help them work it out, since they'll be fighting side by side." Leo said

Percy nodded and began searching for Hazel.

* * *

When he found her, Hazel was crying.

"Hey Hazel, what's wrong?" Percy asked

"It's nothing." Hazel said.

"Leo told me that you and Frank had some sort of fight." Percy asked

Hazel nodded and said "Frank and I were taking a walk by the little Tiber when he sort of surprised me and asked me to move in with him. I guess I sort of overreacted, since I wasn't ready. Frank and I argued and we haven't spoken since."

"Hazel, you could've just said you weren't ready." Percy said

"I know and I feel awful about it." Hazel said

"You should go talk to Frank, I mean, if we're going to do this right, we can't afford to be arguing amongst ourselves." Percy told her.

Hazel nodded and left to go find Frank.

* * *

When she found him, she asked "Can I sit?"

Frank nodded.

"Listen Frank, I'm sorry." Hazel said

"You could've just told me you weren't ready to move in with me, I would've understood." Frank said

"I know, it's just that, it was scary for me. I mean, things got so real, so fast, I panicked." Hazel said.

"Well, I guess I should've considered whether or not you were ready before I asked you to move in. I'm sorry to." Frank said.

Hazel smiled and said "I guess we're cool again."

Frank laughed and said "Yeah, now we can pick things up where we left off, before I made you feel uncomfortable."

Hazel smiled and said "I want nothing more, and if my memory serves me correctly, I believe before that whole argument started, this was what we were about to do."

And with that, she kissed him.

When they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes and Hazel said "Yes."

Frank looked confused, "Excuse me."

"Yes, I'll move in with you." Hazel said.

"I don't understand." Frank said

"You sort of sprung the question on me when I least expected it. Now that I've had time to think about it, yes, yes I will move in with you." Hazel explained.

Frank smiled and said "Ok, as soon as we get back to Jupiter, I'll help you move your stuff into my praetor's house."

Hazel nodded as they got up and walked over to the command tent, where they found, Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico, Clarisse and some of the other centurions and head counselors discussing invasion routes.

"Ok, Hazel, glad you're here, we need you for what we think the safest route will be." Percy said

"What is it?" Hazel asked

"We think that if we have a small group tunnel their way straight into the palace, we can launch a surprise attack and take the gates." Nico explained.

"Okay, so I'm going to make the tunnel?" Hazel asked and Percy nodded.

"I'll be accompanying you, as will, Nico, Frank, Jason and Leo." Percy said

"I'll be taking Diocletian's scepter in case we need reinforcements, since there are plenty of dead legionaries here from the titan war and Frank is going along to control them." Nico said and everyone nodded.

"Okay, rest up and prepare tonight and then the advance party will depart shortly before daybreak." Jason said

* * *

Time pass- 3 weeks.

Annabeth and Piper were sparring the arena, but Piper could tell Annabeth was distracted, by the way her eyes were zoned out and Piper could tell she was too worried about Percy to focus.

"Annabeth, maybe we should take a break." Piper said

Annabeth lowered her ivory blade and said "Thanks."

"I can you're distracted. What's up?" Piper asked

"I'm just worried, that's all." Annabeth said, but Piper could tell she wasn't telling her everything.

"Annabeth, you've been acting a little strange lately, I mean, you're having mood swings, a large appetite, I can sense you're late on having your period and now you've been losing focus, what's up?" Piper asked

"It's nothing." Annabeth promised, right before she started to feel nauseous and she ran towards cabin 3.

Piper was confused about why Annabeth was nauseous all of a sudden, but decided to go check on her.

* * *

When Piper entered the cabin, she found Sara waiting outside the bathroom door. From the other side, she could hear Annabeth, puking into the toilet.

"Is she okay?" Piper asked, right as they heard a flush and the door to the bedroom open up.

"Come on, let's go check on her." Sara said, opening the bedroom door.

* * *

When they entered the room, they found Annabeth, sitting on her bed, sipping some nectar.

"Annabeth, you never get nauseous like that, what's wrong" Piper asked.

Annabeth looked towards Sara, who nodded.

All of a sudden, Piper connected the dots and looked at the daughter of Athena and said "Annabeth, are you?"

Annabeth nodded and said "Yes Piper, I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're pregnant?" Piper said, thinking she didn't hear right.

Annabeth nodded and said "Not too far into it, but yes, I'm pregnant."

"Well that explains why you're so worried about Percy. You're afraid he'll get killed and leave you alone to raise the child by yourself." Piper said.

"Well, one of the reasons." Annabeth said.

Both Sara and Piper looked confused.

"I'm worried that my child won't like me as his or her mother. Percy is such a natural with kids and I'm, well, I work better with people my own age." Annabeth said

"Annabeth, that doesn't matter, all your baby will care about is that he or she has a mommy and daddy that's there to give them hugs and kisses. Trust me, when the time comes, you'll find you're a lot better with kids than you think." Piper said.

"Thanks, I guess just nervous about becoming a mother, since I never really felt like I had one until I was old enough where I didn't really need one." Annabeth said.

"Trust me, you'll do fine. I'm sure you'll make a great wife to, once Percy proposes, I can tell that he's on the verge of doing it, any day after he gets back." Piper promised.

Annabeth smiled as she lied down in bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

The fighting at mount Othrys wasn't looking well and Percy was running out of options. All of a sudden he realized something. The reason he was so powerful was because Poseidon was the most powerful of the big three, contrary to Zeus's beliefs. Poseidon is the middle brother of the 3, which would explain why he had control over parts of all 3 realms. As the god of the sea, Poseidon controlled the ocean. As the god of storms, Poseidon controlled the weather and to an extent, the sky. And as the god of earthquakes, Poseidon controlled the tremors of the earth and to that extent, the earth itself. Unlike his brothers, Poseidon controlled 3 spheres of power.

Anyway, Percy knew that he had used each of his father's spheres of control separately, but if he could use them as one, the power would be incredible.

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated and currents of the sea, the faults of the earth and clouds in the sky. He raised his hand almost immediately, things happened. The earth beneath palace began to shake, the ocean behind him began to rise, as did all the fountains and the sky darkened, thunder clouds rolling in.

"Demigods, clear out." Percy shouted.

All the demigods did what he said and from outside they watched their leader summon the sea, the sky and the earth to do his bidding.

The waves took out monster after monster, as did the lightning that came down from the sky.

Percy felt his strength waning, so he receded the tide and the clouds, and forced his hand down, causing the palace and the whole mountain area to collapse on itself.

Percy tried to move, but he was too weak and he braced himself to die.

* * *

When Percy opened his eyes, he found that he wasn't in Charon's waiting room, but inside his tent back at base camp.

"What happened?" Percy asked, feeling light-headed.

"You accomplished something no other demigod has ever been able to do." Poseidon said as he entered his son's tent.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Percy asked

"When Jason IM'd me, telling me about what you had done, I wanted to make sure you were alright." Poseidon said, putting his hand on Percy's forehead and at his touch, Percy felt his body heal and re-hydrate.

"Thanks dad, but, how did I do that?" Percy asked

"You did something, no other demigod has ever done. You called upon all of my spheres of control, rather than just one at a time, not even Hercules or Triton has been able to do this." Poseidon said.

"I wish I would've known about this ability during the giant war, I could've collapsed Gaea on herself." Percy said

Poseidon chuckled at his son's mind and said "Do you really think you could've accomplished such a task?"

Percy shrugged and then said "So can all your children do what I did?"

Poseidon smiled and said "No, my son. You have been given a gift, no other demigod has. The gift of being able to control all of your godly parent's spheres of control at once. You are more powerful than most demigods because of this, for more of my godly power courses through your veins than any of my other demigod children or any other gods' child."

"That's why Gaea wanted my blood to help her rise." Percy realized

Poseidon looked at his son, who said "Gaea must've known about how much godly power was in my blood and thought it would help make her unstoppable."

"You've been spending too much time around the girlfriend of yours." Poseidon said

"Dad, she won't be my girlfriend for much longer." Percy said

Poseidon smiled, since he knew where his son was going with this and said "Son, you realize you must get her mother's permission first."

"I already got it, a few days before me and Annabeth's room was complete, of course Annabeth has no idea, but I plan on asking her, the night I get back." Percy said.

Poseidon smiled and said "Good luck, and I hope to see you before the wedding."

Percy smiled at his father, right before he disappeared.

* * *

Once the Greeks arrived back at Camp Half- Blood, Percy grabbed his bags and headed towards his cabin, with one hand in his back pocket, fingering the box that contained something Hazel had made for him before they left.

Anyway, when he arrived, he found the cabin empty, so when he walked into the bedroom, he wasn't surprised to find Annabeth lying in bed, her head on his pillow.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy said, putting his bag down.

"Percy, I missed you." Annabeth said.

"I missed you to, and Annabeth, being away from you again, made me realize something." Percy said, getting down on one knee.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, playing dumb.

"I realized while I was gone that I can't live without you and I want to spend the rest of my life at your side, but not as your boyfriend, but as your husband. Annabeth Chase, would give me the honor of being your husband. Will you marry me?" Percy asked, taking the box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"I thought you'd never ask, yes. Yes, Percy Jackson, I will marry you." Annabeth said with a smile.

Percy slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her for a long time. When they broke apart, Annabeth took a deep breath and said "Percy, I have something really important to tell you. Remember what we did on the night before you left?"

Percy nodded.

"Something happened and now, well." Annabeth said, struggling to get the words out.

"Annabeth, are you pregnant?" Percy asked his fiancée.

Annabeth nodded.

"Are you okay with it?" Percy asked

"I'm a little nervous, but really excited about it, what about you?" Annabeth asked

"I think it's wonderful, I've always imagined myself being a father, especially since we started dating." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled at how romantic her fiancée was being and then threw herself on top of him so she could give him a proper welcome home gift.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning after breakfast, Percy and Annabeth got into Percy's car and they headed into the city to tell Percy's parents their big news.

When they arrived, Sally answered the door.

"Percy, Annabeth, what a surprise." Sally said as she showed her son and his girlfriend in.

"Thanks Sally." Annabeth said, as Percy kissed his mother's cheek.

Once they were all seated, Percy said "We have an announcement."

"What is it?" Sally asked

"We're getting married." Annabeth said, holding up her hand so Sally and Paul could see her ring.

"Congratulations, does your mother know?" Paul asked, knowing that Athena would never let Percy propose to her daughter without asking her first.

Percy nodded and said "I got Athena's permission a few days before Annabeth and I moved in together."

"Since when do you 2 live together?" Sally asked, since this was news to her.

"I moved into the Poseidon cabin a few weeks ago. We have our own bedroom." Annabeth said.

Sally smiled; she knew how much her son loved Annabeth, he couldn't live without her in his life.

"Congratulations again. Annabeth, would you like me to take you dress shopping soon?" Sally asked

"Thank you Sally, but I'd sort of prefer if my mom made my dress, so she could enchant it to grow with my belly." Annabeth said

"But there are still plenty of other arrangements that we could use the help with." Percy said so his mother didn't feel left out.

Sally smiled and said "Thank you sweetheart."

"We have one other announcement to make." Annabeth said.

"Let me guess, you're pregnant." Sally said with a smile.

Annabeth nodded and smiled as well.

"When did this happen?" Paul asked

"The night before I had to leave for a big mission in California." Percy said.

"Are you 2 sure you're ready to become parents, you're only 18." Sally said.

"We'll manage." Percy said.

"I'm sure you will." Sally agreed.

"We should head back to camp." Annabeth said to her future mother-in-law.

Percy nodded and helped his fiancée up and they left.

* * *

Jason was thinking about how Percy saved all of them at Othrys.

Sure it was cool on how Percy could control all of his dad's spheres of control at once, but it also made Jason feel weak for needing to be protected, along with jealous of Percy's power. Next to Percy, Jason always felt second best.

All of a sudden, Jason felt someone wrap their arms around him.

He turned to see Piper behind him, smiling.

Jason smiled and kissed her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

"About how we won at Mount Othrys. It was because of Percy using a new power." Jason said.

"Jason, you have no reason to be jealous of Percy. You're a great guy to. At the very least, I think you're a great boyfriend." Piper said, kissing his cheek.

Jason smiled. Pipes always knew how to cheer him up.

"I love you Piper." Jason said

"I love you to Jason and if we go back to cabin 1, I'll show you how much I love you." Piper said

"You really want to lose your virginity with that giant statue of dad looking down on us?" Jason asked

"Good point, but Jason, I am an Aphrodite girl and I'm not sure how much longer I can put off that part of my nature." Piper said

"What about your cabin?" Jason asked

"You're joking right, with all my brothers and sisters, we wouldn't have any privacy." Piper said, not wanting anyone but Jason to be with her when they finally do it.

"I'll figure something out." Jason promised.

Piper smiled and said "I have to go to archery, but I'll meet up with you after dinner."

And as she walked off, Piper wasn't sure how much longer her relationship with Jason would last if they didn't do it soon.

Jason than began to pray to Piper's mother for a place where they would have complete privacy.

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth got back to cabin 3, Percy couldn't help but notice that Annabeth had been a little quiet ever since they left his parents place.

"Is everything ok?" Percy asked

"Everything's fine, it's just, I've been thinking." Annabeth said

"When aren't you?" Percy asked

Annabeth smiled and said "What I was thinking about is that maybe we should have our own cabin built. I mean, since we're getting married, I think we should have a place of our own."

Percy thought about that for a second and said "You're right; I'll talk to Chiron later about it."

Annabeth smiled as Percy took her into their room and kissed her repeatedly, his hands flying all over her.

Annabeth smiled and fell backwards onto their bed and began to make out with him, very hotly.

Percy slid his hands up her shirt and unclasped her bra, pulling it out from under her shirt.

Annabeth pulled Percy's shirt off and it joined her bra on the ground, both of which were quickly joined by the rest of their clothes.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Piper asked with a smile as Jason led her towards the lakeside beach for their date.

"You'll see." Was all Jason would say as he led Piper on the path he'd found earlier that day, while being guided by a white dove, that Jason was sure Aphrodite had sent.

Anyway, when they reached the end of the path, Piper was amazed to find a small romantic cove awaiting her.

She kicked off her shoes and let her toes get buried deep into the sand. Jason smiled as he led her farther inside the cove.

When he finally stopped, Piper found a small area that only had candle light.

In the middle of the room, Piper saw a queen sized mattress.

"Jason, you did this?" Piper asked

"Actually, your mom led me to this place." Jason said as he sat down on the mattress and gestured for Piper to take a seat next to him.

"This place is so peaceful." Piper said

"Remember what you said you wanted to do earlier?" Jason asked and his girl nodded.

"Well, now we have a place to do it. At least, until we get married." Jason said.

Piper smiled and pulled off her pink blouse, revealing her lacy black bra and tackled Jason.

* * *

A few weeks later.

Chiron had agreed that since Percy and Annabeth were getting married and Annabeth was expecting a child, they needed their own cabin.

Tyson had come up from Poseidon's palace and he and the Hephaestus cabin spent the next few weeks building a cabin according to the designs Annabeth had made and when it was finally complete, it looked awesome.

"Tyson, this cabin is incredible." Percy said as he and Annabeth watched Tyson exit the newly completed cabin, which was in a valley just south of the regular cabins.

On the outside, the cabin was built from river stones like cabin 3 was. It was built to have a direct view and path to the beach. Carved above the door was a grey owl and a green horse.

"Come and see the inside." Tyson said.

Annabeth and Percy nodded as they walked into their new home.

On the inside, the main room looked a lot like Percy's apartment. There was a main sitting area with a sofa couch, a regular couch, a few lounge chairs and a recliner, which Annabeth immediately sat down in, along with a flat screen that they assumed got Hephaestus TV, along with regular tv channels. There was also a small kitchen, along with an office area.

On either side of the room, there were three doors. When Percy opened the first one on the left, he found that it was his and Annabeth's bedroom, for their bed was already moved in as was the rest of the furniture from their old room in cabin 3.

Anyway, after Tyson gave them the tour and Percy and Annabeth thanked him and he left, They sat down on their bed and Annabeth said "I can't wait for our first night in our new home."

Percy smiled and said "Why wait until tonight?"


	7. Chapter 7

Piper walked up to Percy and Annabeth's cabin. She knocked on the door and when Percy came to answer it, he said "Whoa, what happened to you?"

Piper realized that her hair was a mess and her clothes were the same as they were yesterday.

"Not important, what are you guys doing?" Piper asked

"Wedding plans, come on in." Percy said, showing the daughter of Aphrodite inside.

* * *

When Piper entered, she was surprised to see how big Annabeth's stomach had gotten in only a few weeks.

"Hey Piper." Annabeth said from her laptop.

"You look good with your pregnancy, but anyway, what part of your wedding are you planning right now?" Piper asked

"The guest list. Come have a look." Annabeth said

Piper nodded and took a look at the list.

On Annabeth's laptop the guest list read:

**The Jackson/Blofis's**

**The Chases**

**Grover Underwood**

**Juniper**

**Thalia Grace**

**Nico Di Angelo**

**Tyson**

**Clarisse La Rue**

**Chris Rodriquez**

**Chiron**

**Sara Taylor**

**Jason Grace**

**Piper Mclean**

**Leo Valdez**

**Frank Zhang**

**Hazel Levesque**

**Reyna Ramirez- Arellano**

**Will Solace**

**Travis and Connor Stoll**

**Poseidon**

**Athena**

**Aphrodite**

**Hermes**

**Apollo**

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

**Katie Gardner**

"Impressive list." Piper said.

"Thanks." Annabeth said

"Can I, you know?" Piper asked

"Of course." Annabeth said, taking Piper's hand and putting it on her belly where the baby always kicked.

"So, do you have any idea when this little guy or girl will be born?" Piper asked

"I talked with Aunt Eilithya a few nights ago and she said our little angel will be here in 5 more months." Annabeth said with a smile as Percy kissed her cheek.

"Hey Piper, do you want to see the nursery, Tyson and I have been working on it for weeks and it's almost done, we're just for the crib." Percy asked and Piper nodded.

* * *

When they entered the nursery, Piper was impressed.

The walls were blue and were decorated with pictures of horses, tridents, owls and war helms.

There was a little play pen in the corner, along with several toys. The only thing missing was the crib.

"Why haven't you gotten a crib yet?" Piper asked

"Uncle Tyson wanted to make a special crib for the baby. We should be getting by night fall." Percy explained.

Piper smiled, Percy was going to make a great father, she could tell that much.

"You okay?" Percy asked

Piper didn't realize she was tearing up a little bit.

"Yeah, I just love seeing you and Annabeth being so happy together, I mean, I've seen 2 people in love with each other as you 2 are and I hope that someday, Jason and I will be just as happy." Piper said

Percy smiled and the 2 of them walked outside back into the main room.

* * *

Annabeth was waiting on her old bunk in cabin 6 for her mom to arrive so she could get Annabeth fitted for the wedding dress.

When Athena finally appeared, she saw Annabeth and smiled at her baby bump.

"Hi mom." Annabeth said, hugging her mother.

"May I feel your stomach?" Athena asked

Annabeth nodded and put her mother's hand where the baby normally kicked.

"That feeling always amazes me. It has been a long time since any of my daughters have given me a grandchild." Athena said as she felt the baby kick.

"Well, mom, maybe if you ever decide to break your vow and have sex, you could be able to feel this a lot more often." Annabeth said jokingly.

Athena smiled and said "I think I'll stick to the way I currently give birth to my children, far less pain."

Annabeth smiled at her mother and changed the subject, "So anyway, what about my wedding dress?"

"Ah yes, I have brought several patterns for you to choose from." Athena said, bringing out several pictures of dresses.

"I like this one, but will it fit me?" Annabeth said

"I can make sure it will, if that is the one you like my daughter." Athena said, snapping her fingers and all of a sudden, Annabeth was wearing the dress she had chosen, her t-shirt and shorts on her bed.

"I love it." Annabeth said, spinning around in it.

"It looks good on you and it is enchanted to match your size, so you don't have to worry about it getting too small." Athena said.

Annabeth smiled and hugged her mom, before she took off the dress and put her everyday clothes back on.

"So who are your bridesmaids going to be?" Athena asked, still talking about the wedding.

"I asked Piper to be my maid of honor and Sara to be my other bridesmaid." Annabeth said

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Thalia to be your maid of honor." Athena said

"I was going to, but since Thalia is a hunter of Artemis, I wasn't sure if she'd be able to make the wedding." Annabeth said

Athena nodded and said "Well, I can hold onto the dress until the wedding."

Annabeth nodded as she handed her dress over to her mom.

"I'll see you at the wedding." Athena said.

Annabeth nodded as her mother disappeared.

* * *

Leo and Reyna were taking a walk through New Rome when they heard Frank coming towards them.

"Hey Frank, what's up?" Leo asked

"Lord Mercury just dropped this off for you 2 along with ones for me and Hazel." Frank said, handing them 2 envelopes.

When Reyna opened hers, she smiled and read out loud:

"You cordially invited to witness the union of Perseus Triton Jackson, son of Poseidon and Annabeth Metis Chase, daughter of Athena, in holy matrimony. Date: July 4th, 2015. Time: 10 o'clock am to 1 o'clock pm. Place: Camp Half Blood beach."

"I was wondering when we would get an invite to this." Leo said with a grin when he opened his own envelope and found it contained the same thing, as did Frank's.

"I'll go I'm Percy and RSVP." Frank said.

* * *

Time Pass- 2 months- the night before Percy and Annabeth's wedding.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Annabeth said as they climbed into bed.

"Me neither, after tomorrow, we can officially call this place the Jackson cabin." Percy said as he pulled his fiancée in close to him and then kissed her belly and then her lips and said "Come on, let's get some rest, we'll be on our feet for a long time tomorrow."

Annabeth nodded as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth was standing in cabin six, putting on her wedding dress, when she heard the door open behind her.

She turned to see Piper and Sara enter the cabin.

"Hey guys." Annabeth said, hugging each of them.

"Are you ready for this?" Piper asked

"I love Percy all my heart and soul. I'm ready to become his wife. Besides, I'd prefer to already be married when our son is born." Annabeth said

"You know whether the baby is a boy or girl?" Sara asked

Annabeth nodded and said "Percy and I wanted to know so we would know whether to make sure the nursery is set for a boy or a girl, so, we got Eileithyia to tell us when she came to camp to check on me last time."

Sara smiled that she was getting a nephew in a few months.

"Anyway, back to the wedding, where are you and Percy going on your honeymoon?" Piper asked

"We're just going to his family's cabin in Montauk." Annabeth said

"Wow, not going to fancy." Sara said.

"Maybe if I wasn't pregnant, we'd go somewhere more romantic, but since I am, we don't want to be too far from home." Annabeth said with a grin.

Piper smiled as she helped her friend flatten her dress and straighten her veil.

* * *

"Hey, so how are things between you and Reyna?" Jason asked as he and Nico approached them.

"Great, I can't wait until the bouquet toss." Leo said

"Leo, are you going to propose?" Nico asked

"What can I say; Reyna and I are truly and deeply in love. Besides, I can tell she wants me to." Leo said, but both Jason and Nico could tell he wasn't telling them something.

"Hi sweetheart." Reyna said, walking up to them and kissing her boyfriend.

"Hi you." Leo said, hugging her.

"I have to say, I never would've thought that you 2 would become a couple." Nico said

"Just because you couldn't catch a girl, doesn't mean I can't." Leo said.

"I never said that, I just meant because you 2 are complete opposites." Nico explained and Jason nodded.

Reyna nodded, right as they heard a sound that indicated that the wedding was about to begin.

* * *

As Percy stood at the altar, Grover and Tyson standing on his left and Aphrodite on his right, he looked over both sides of the aisle.

On his side was his mom, Paul, Poseidon, Amphitrite (she and Percy and Triton had made peace with each other), Triton, Juniper, Nico, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, the Stolls, Apollo and Hermes.

On Annabeth's side was her dad, her stepmom, her brothers, Athena, Malcolm, the rest of the Athena cabin, Thalia, Chiron, Rachel, Will, Katie, Clarisse and Chris.

Anyway, after Piper and Sara had walked down the aisle, Percy smiled as he saw his bride walk down the aisle.

When she reached the steps, Percy took her hand and led her up.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Perseus Triton Jackson and Annabeth Metis Chase becoming joined in holy matrimony. If anyone should find any reason at all why these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Aphrodite said

When no one objected, she said "Perseus, Annabeth, would you 2 please recite your vows."

Percy nodded and went first.

"Annabeth, from the first day I met you, I immediately knew that you were the one for me. I remember that during the time you were kidnapped, rescuing you was my first and only priority. And then after the titan war, when I was offered immortality, I turned it down so I could be with you. I would and have gone to Tartarus to keep you safe and I will always try to keep you safe. I know that at times I may be clueless, but I know one thing for sure. You and I were meant to be together. It just took me a little longer than it should've to realize it. I also that while many things have helped us survive everything we've gone through, the thing that has gotten us through most of it is our love and passion for each other. And on this day, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife and I promise to always love and respect you as my one and only life partner."

Annabeth had tears in her eyes as she recited her own vows.

"Perseus, from the moment you were claimed, I knew that I definitely had strong feelings for you. It just took me time to determine whether they were positive feelings or negative feelings. But once I figured it out, I knew that we were meant to be together. I can still remember thinking that you would make a big impact on my life and you certainly did. You helped me realize I shouldn't let my mother's nature determine my choices, I should let my feelings do so and once I understood that, I knew that you were the one and only guy for me. I can remember going out of my mind searching for you after Hera took you away and I will never forgive her for doing so. You're more than just my best friend and boyfriend, you're my soul mate and I don't feel complete without you in my life. And on this day, I take you be my lawfully wedded husband and I promise to always love and respect you as my one and only life partner."

"Do you, Mr. Perseus Triton Jackson, do you take Ms. Annabeth Metis Chase, daughter of Athena, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Aphrodite said

"I do." Percy said.

"And do you, Ms. Annabeth Metis Chase take Perseus Triton Jackson, son of Poseidon, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Aphrodite than asked the bride.

"I do." Annabeth said

"Then, by the powers vested in me by the gods, I hereby pronounce, you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aphrodite declared.

Percy lifted Annabeth's veil and kissed her with as much passion as he possible could.

When they broke apart, their rings had appeared on their fingers and Aphrodite announced, "I now introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson.

* * *

After the ceremony and the first dance, Percy and Annabeth sat down, mainly so Annabeth could rest her feet."

"Congratulations." Thalia said, hugging her friend, right before the baby kicked, prompting Percy to laugh.

"You okay?" Annabeth said, trying not to laugh as well.

"Yeah, but I'm a little shocked." Thalia said.

"Our child has good taste and he's not even born yet." Percy said with a laugh.

Annabeth smiled at her husband and said "Give Thalia a break. But anyway, it's almost time for the bouquet toss." Annabeth said, wondering with of her friends would be the next ones to get married.

* * *

All the girls that gathered around were Piper, Hazel, Juniper, Reyna, Clarisse, and Sara.

When Annabeth tossed, she was aiming for her sister-in-law, but the wind blew it off course and it landed in the hands of.

"I caught it." Reyna said.

Leo grinned and took Reyna's hand and got down on one knee and said "Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" Leo asked

"Of course I will." Reyna said as Leo pulled a box out of his pocket and brought out a ring and placed it on his fiancée's finger.

"I love it." Reyna said.

"Only the best for you my dear." Leo said with a smile.

* * *

That night, Percy finished loading his and Annabeth's stuff into the Chariot Athena gave them for their wedding, which is the only thing Percy is allowed to fly in.

But anyway, once their stuff was loaded up, Percy helped Annabeth aboard and they headed off towards Montauk.


	9. Chapter 9

"So how long are you guys staying?" Nico asked as he helped his sister put her things in cabin 13.

"Leo and Reyna are leaving tomorrow, but Frank and I are probably going to be here until a few days after Percy and Annabeth get back." Hazel said.

After Hazel was situated on her usual bunk, the 2 Hades kids walked up towards the pavilion for dinner.

After they each scraped some food into the fire to their father, wondering which of his shrines it would appear in, Nico and Hazel sat down at table 13, which was right next to table 3, where Sara, Tyson and Frank (he stayed in cabin 3 when he was at Camp Half-Blood, since he is a legacy of Poseidon) were sitting.

"That new Poseidon girl is cute." Hazel said.

Nico nodded as he dug into his dinner.

"Maybe you should try asking her out?" Hazel suggested, unaware that Nico and Sara were already dating.

"Maybe." Nico agreed, trying to suppress a smile.

Hazel couldn't help but notice how much her brother had changed since the last time she had seen him. He seemed happier. Even his clothes seemed to reflect this.

While Nico still wore his black aviator's jacket, it was less often now. Instead of a black t-shirt and black jeans, Nico now wore an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and blue jeans. Hazel also noticed that his pale skinned seemed darker, as if Nico had been spending more time in the sun. His eyes also had a twinkle in them that Hazel had never seen before. And it wasn't just his appearance either. Hazel could also tell that her brother wasn't as depressed or closed off as he once was. He also looked a lot more comfortable around the living, like he really belonged with them that he wasn't some freak. In other words, in Hazel's opinion, Nico was a completely different person.

Before she could put it to anymore thought, Chiron began the announcements, so she decided to interrogate her brother later.

Anyway, Chiron rose and said "Attention everyone. As many of you are aware, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were married earlier this morning. I, along with some of the other campers here, attended the ceremony and it was lovely. As I understand, the Aphrodite cabin has already assembled a scrapbook of the wedding and it is making its way around the pavilion as we speak."

Piper nodded and raised a copy of the book for everyone to see.

"Also, Leo Valdez and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano became engaged to become married. To the 2 of you, congratulations." Chiron said.

Leo stood up from his place at the Hephaestus table and thanked Chiron before he sat back down.

"Also, I am pleased to welcome back, Tyson, Cyclopes son of Poseidon, who has agreed to remain at camp for the remainder of the summer." Chiron said.

Tyson blushed and stood at Sara's insistence.

"Also, I understand that Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque shall be staying here for a few weeks before heading back to Camp Jupiter. As always you 2, welcome. And finally Thalia Grace, hunter of Artemis has agreed to stay here at camp to train the rest of the hunters for at least the next month. From what I understand, the other hunters arrive tomorrow." Chiron said.

Thalia nodded at her old teacher.

"That is all the announcements for today, you may return to dinner." Chiron said.

* * *

After dinner, Hazel and Nico took a walk on the beach and just talked.

"So, Nico, I can't help but notice that you seem a little happier since we last saw each other." Hazel said

"Yeah, I found someone who loves me like I love them." Nico said

"Who is it?" Hazel asked

"Sara Taylor, the new Poseidon girl." Nico answered.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Hazel said

"My love life isn't any of your business. I don't get too involved in yours." Nico said.

"Fair enough." Hazel agreed

* * *

"I wish you guys didn't have to go." Piper said the next morning as she and Jason saw Leo and Reyna off.

"I don't to, but Camp Jupiter needs at least Praetor there to keep things in order." Leo said.

"Jason, don't forget, just because you've chosen Camp Half Blood as your home, doesn't mean you aren't welcome to visit Jupiter whenever you want." Reyna said.

"I'll keep that mind." Jason agreed.

"We'll see you at our wedding." Leo said, hugging his best friend.

"See you then and take good care of each other." Piper said, right as Leo and Reyna got in the van and drove off towards the airport.

"Five drachmas Reyna gets pregnant before their wedding like Annabeth did hers." Jason said

Piper smiled and said "You're on."

* * *

Percy was helping Annabeth out of their chariot, which was parked, right outside their home when Hazel approached them.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hi Hazel." Annabeth said.

"How's this little guy doing?" Hazel asked

"He's fine; he'll be here in 2 more months." Annabeth said.

"I bet you're excited." Hazel said and Annabeth nodded.

"Hi Hazel." Percy said as he came back outside from putting their bags in the cabin.

"Why don't you 2 go inside and sit down while I store the chariot." Percy suggested.

Annabeth nodded at her husband and led Hazel inside.

* * *

Once they sat down, Hazel said "How was your honeymoon?"

Annabeth smiled and said "It was amazing, but I'm not going into detail."

"Nico seems much happier this summer." Hazel says changing the subject.

Annabeth nodded and said "Going out with my sister-in-law definitely agrees with him. He's been much happier and definitely a lot more friendly, more like he belongs here. You never would've guessed that he used be more comfortable with the dead than he is with the living. I guess now that Nico has Sara in his life, he has a reason to be happy. At any rate, it's just good see that he's finally fitting in with everyone."

"So you aren't worried that someday he might become your brother-in-law?" Hazel asked with a smile.

"Not really, I mean, if he's happy, that's all that matters." Annabeth told her and Hazel agreed.

"Well anyway, it's almost curfew, so I should be going." Hazel said as Percy entered the cabin.

"See you tomorrow." Percy said to the daughter of Pluto.

Hazel nodded as she headed towards cabin 13.

After Hazel was gone, Percy led Annabeth to their room.

* * *

Once they got into bed, Percy said "I love you Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled and said "I love you to Percy."

Percy smiled as he began to prove how much he loved his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy had just gotten home from training when he heard Annabeth scream from inside the bedroom.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked as he opened the door.

"My water just broke, I'm going into labor." Annabeth said, gasping for breaths.

Percy helped his wife into bed and then created a rainbow to Eileithyia, since the original childbirth goddess had agreed to deliver the baby.

"Lady Eileithyia, come quick, Annabeth is in labor." Percy said.

"I'm already on my way; just tell her to try to breathe like I showed her." Eileithyia said and Percy nodded.

* * *

It had been half an hour since Annabeth had gone into labor, and while Eileithyia had arrived when she was only 5 minutes into it, she was still in a great deal of pain.

"How much longer?" Percy asked the childbirth goddess as Annabeth exited another contraction and he couldn't bear to see her in this much pain much longer.

"It won't be long now." Eileithyia said.

Annabeth sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to deal with this pain much longer, right before she entered another contraction.

* * *

Outside the bedroom, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Athena, Sara, Frank, Nico and Hazel were all waiting out there.

Mrs. O' Leary was laying at Sara's feet and letting her rub the dog's head to comfort her.

"I'm glad I'm not in there right now." Nico said with a chuckle as they heard another scream come from the bedroom.

"Someday you might be." Sara said with a smile.

"Someday maybe, but definitely not today." Nico agreed.

"Mr. Di Angelo, may I talk to you for a second, in private." Poseidon said.

"Of course sir." Nico said to his girlfriend's father.

* * *

After they stepped outside, Poseidon said "What are your intentions for my daughter?"

"My intentions?" Nico asked

"Do you plan on ever breaking her heart?" Poseidon asked

Nico shook his head and said "No my lord. Sara is the only girl who isn't my sister who truly loves me and even I'm not dumb enough to ever dump the only girl who is willing to give me a chance. And hopefully someday, we will be able to get married, but not today of course."

Poseidon smiled and said "I believe you mean what you say Nico. So, for the day that you and my daughter do decide to marry, I approve, especially since next week, she will be turning 18."

Nico smiled and they walked back inside.

* * *

When they walked inside, they found Percy and Annabeth sitting on the couch, Annabeth holding a newborn baby boy in her arms.

"What's his name?" Nico asked as he tried not to laugh and Mrs. O Leary sniffing the baby's head.

"His name is Benjamin Luke Jackson." Annabeth said, kissing her son's forehead.

"How'd you come up with the name Benjamin?" Hazel asked

"We just really like the name." Percy responded.

"Well, he has your hair." Poseidon said as he lightly ruffled the small tuft of jet black hair that covered the baby's head.

A few minutes later, Benjamin opened his eyes and they appeared to be stormy grey like his mommy's. Anyway, he started to get fussy, so Annabeth stood up and walked into the bedroom to feed her son.

"Congrats man." Nico said, giving Percy a friendly punch in the arm.

"Thanks, I just can't believe I'm a father. I mean, Annabeth and I always talked about it, even before she got pregnant, but still, it's a shock." Percy said.

"You know, he looks exactly like you did when you were born." Poseidon said to his son.

"You were there?" Percy asked

Poseidon smiled and said "Even though Zeus had passed a law against it, I never let it stop me. I've been there for the births of almost every single one of my children and grandchildren. You, Sara, and I was even there when Frank was born."

Sara smiled that her father cared enough about her to at least be there when she was born.

"And while I've never done it personally, I've always found ways to keep tabs on my children, mainly through water, but sometimes if I sensed you were in danger, I would send my Cyclopes minions to protect you, even though it killed me that I wasn't able to do it myself." Poseidon said.

* * *

That night at dinner, Percy and Annabeth sat down at the Poseidon table, only to be swarmed by campers.

"He's adorable." Piper said as she took Benjamin in her arms.

"What's his name?" Jason asked

"Benjamin." Annabeth said, taking her son back.

"Percy, Annabeth, congratulations on your new son." Chiron said.

"Thank you Chiron." Percy said.

"Sara, Malcolm, I assume that you 2 will are prepared to take over the Poseidon and Athena cabins while your siblings adjust to being parents." Chiron said.

Sara and Malcolm nodded.

"I still can't believe we're parents." Annabeth said, cuddling her son.

"Me neither. I still can't believe how amazing he is." Percy said.

"I know." Annabeth said.

* * *

The next day, Percy and Annabeth decided to take Benjamin to meet his grandma Sally and grandpa Paul.

When they arrived, Percy moved Benjamin from his car seat into his stroller and pushed him inside the building.

When they arrived at the door, Annabeth knocked on the door.

When Sally came to answer it, she looked shocked.

"Is this my grandson?" she asked, taking Benjamin in her arms.

Percy nodded as they walked inside.

* * *

"He's so cute." Paul said, taking his grandson in his arms.

"Thanks, his name is Benjamin Luke Jackson." Annabeth said.

"That's a nice name." Sally said.

"Thank you, he's named after one of Annabeth's most famous brothers." Percy said.

"Your mom had a Benjamin?" Paul asked

"He's the father of electricity." Annabeth said.

"Benjamin Franklin was a son of Athena. I would've thought he'd be a son of Zeus, since he wasn't killed by the lightning strike." Paul said, surprised.

"You'd think that wouldn't you." Annabeth said with a smile.

"And I think I know where Luke comes from." Sally said.

"Luke and I may not have liked each other, mainly because of our sides and the fact that we were both crazy about Annabeth, but he made the right choice in the end and we wanted to honor that." Percy said, prompting a smile from his wife.

"Are you 2 sure you're ready to become parents?" Paul asked

"We don't really a choice now, but after spending so much time around Sally, good parenting just rubs off on you. Besides, if need it, Lady Hestia hangs out around the hearth pit and can help us and Chiron has helped raised thousands of young demigod heroes. Not to mention you 2 are just a car ride away." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Anyway, it's getting late, so we should head back to camp." Percy said and Annabeth nodded, taking her son back into her arms from her step-father-in-law and the Jackson's left the apartment.

* * *

When they got home, Annabeth headed towards hers and Percy's room while Percy put Benjamin down in his crib.

"Good night Benjamin. See you in the morning." Percy said, kissing his son's forehead and then put him down gently into his crib and turned on the electric mobile that was attached to the crib and the owls and dolphins that were hung from the strings began to spin around.

Percy turned on the baby monitor that was on the dresser and walked quietly out of the room.

* * *

When he entered his own room, he found Annabeth lying in bed, waiting for him.

Percy stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

"You were amazing today." He said.

"Thank you, holding Benjamin in my arms was definitely worth all the pain I went through to give birth to him." Annabeth said.

"I still can't believe that I'm a father." Percy said.

"I can't believe I'm a mother either, but let's get some sleep and let it completely soak in overnight." Annabeth suggested and Percy nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been one week since Benjamin had entered Percy and Annabeth's lives and they seemed as happy as they were after they escaped the house of hades.

Anyway, Percy and Jason were sparring in the arena, since Annabeth and Piper were watching over Benjamin, when Jason managed to disarm Percy.

"Percy, are you okay, you never get disarmed when we spar." Jason said and this was true, for usually Percy always won when they sparred.

"I'm fine, I just got a little winded for a second." Percy said, even though Jason could tell that Percy's eyes were heavier than usual.

"Dude, have you gotten any sleep since Benjamin was born?" Jason asked

"Not really and neither has Annabeth. Gods, as much as I love that son of mine, I can't wait until his ADHD calms down enough for him to sleep through the night, because I swear right now, it's almost as bad as Leo's." Percy said.

"Maybe you 2 should put a Lethe branch in his room to help him sleep." Jason suggested.

"Gods, don't tempt me, I don't risk Benjamin touching the branch and losing any memories he might have." Percy said with a chuckle.

Jason smiled and said "Sorry man, but I don't know what else to tell except, pray to Hypnos that Benjamin will make it through the night."

"Thanks for the advice. But anyway, I better get back." Percy said, heading towards his cabin.

* * *

Leo and Reyna were necking on Reyna's couch, when Reyna pulled away.

"Is something wrong babe?" Leo asked his fiancée.

"Leo, now that we're engaged, I think we should take things to the next level." Reyna said.

"And by next level, you mean?" Leo asked

"I want you to move in here with me." Reyna said.

Leo smiled and said "Okay, I'll head towards the barracks and pack my stuff."

Reyna smiled and said "I'll help you."

* * *

Right as they left Reyna's praetor house, Frank and Hazel returned to Camp Jupiter in a chariot being pulled by Arion.

"Hey guys, how was your visit at Camp Half-Blood?" Leo asked.

"It was good, Annabeth had her baby a week ago." Frank said as he helped his girl out of the chariot.

"She did?" Leo asked

Hazel nodded and said "She had a boy that Percy and Annabeth named Benjamin Luke Jackson."

"When they come here for the wedding, we need to remember to congratulate them." Reyna said.

Leo nodded as he headed towards the barracks.

"Where's he going?" Frank asked as he walked out of his own Praetor house.

"Since Leo and I are getting married, I asked him to move into my house with me." Reyna said.

Hazel smiled and said "Aren't you worried that he'll burn your house down?"

Reyna smiled and said "Vulcan, I mean Hephaestus, solved that problem shortly after we got engaged by putting a suppression on Leo's fire so it only happens when he wants it to, not with his emotions."

"We sure could've used that during the war with Gaea." Frank said.

"It's not like Leo could hurt you anymore, now that you've been freed of that burden." Hazel reminded her boyfriend.

"I know, but still." Frank said with a smile.

That night, after Leo had finished getting his stuff unpacked in Reyna's house, he sat down on the couch and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Reyna." Leo said.

"I love you to Leo." Reyna said, kissing him deeply.

Eventually, Leo had picked Reyna up bridal and carried her up to her room, which was now their room.

Leo put his fiancée down on their bed and Reyna immediately took over.

* * *

When the 2 finally finished, they were both panting hard.

"Are you ok?" Leo whispered into her ear.

"I've never been better, why do you ask?" Reyna asked

"I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable with what we just did." Leo said.

"I've never felt more comfortable than when I'm in your arms." Reyna said.

"You know, for a daughter of a war goddess, you can be very romantic when you want to be." Leo said.

"I wasn't always like that, but you bring my romantic side out of me." Reyna said as Leo caressed her face.

"I love you Reyna. I love you more than anything else in the world." Leo said.

"I feel the same way about you." Reyna said, kissing Leo's neck, right before she laid her head down on his chest.

Leo wrapped his arm around Reyna's shoulder and pulled her in even closer to him.

"Good night Leo." Reyna said, closing her eyes.

"Good night Reyna." Leo said, kissing the top of her head before he drifted off as well.

* * *

"He finally slept through the night." Percy said as he and Annabeth woke up early.

"I can't believe that he still asleep." Annabeth said in a whisper.

"You know, it's Saturday, so until Benjamin wakes up, why don't we go back to bed." Percy suggested.

"Put on a condom and you've got yourself a deal." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled as he did what his wife asked and then pulled her on top of him.

"Let's do it quickly before Benjamin wakes up." Percy said and Annabeth nodded as they began to make love.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth had just landed their chariot in Camp Jupiter when Leo and Reyna came to see them.

"Percy, Annabeth, welcome back to camp." Reyna said.

"Thanks." Annabeth said

"We heard that you had the baby." Leo said.

Annabeth smiled as she unstrapped Benjamin from his car seat and handed him over to Reyna.

"He's so precious." Reyna said, hugging Benjamin.

"When do you 2 think you'll start trying for your own after you get married?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know, but Percy, when you guys get back to Camp Half-Blood, do me a favor and tell Jake that he's head counselor of dad's cabin. My life is here now." Leo said.

Percy nodded and said "We understand that Leo, but still, Camp Half-Blood is still your home, so don't ever hesitate to come and visit."

Leo nodded and then asked "Where are Jason and Piper?"

"They'll be here soon, Jason was just helping Jake rig up the last of the flying chariots so the Hephaestus cabin can get here, but they promised to be here in time for the wedding tomorrow." Percy promised.

Leo grinned as he pulled his fiancée in close to him and said "Speaking of which, it's getting late, so we better get to bed, since we have a big day tomorrow. Frank and Hazel have prepared a room for you guys in Frank's house."

Percy nodded as they headed towards the Via Principalis.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason and Piper had just touched down at Camp Jupiter just in time to see Leo walking out of Reyna's house.

"Hey guys." Leo said.

"I still can't believe that you and Reyna are getting married later on today." Piper said, hugging her friend.

Leo grinned and said "Reyna's inside."

"So are you 2 ever gonna come and visit Camp Half-Blood?" Jason asked

"Maybe, but we'll probably stay here most of the time since Reyna is praetor." Leo said.

Piper smiled and said "You really love her don't you."

"She's my life." Leo agreed.

"Come on buddy, why don't we go grab your tux, say hi to Reyna and then head on down to Venus's temple." Jason said and Leo nodded.

* * *

When they arrived at Venus's shrine, it looked a lot like a roman version of cabin 10 at camp half blood.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Jason asked

"Definitely." Leo said

* * *

Reyna, Piper and Hazel, who were Reyna's bridesmaids, Hazel was her maid of honor, were standing in the bride's room, finishing getting ready, when there was a knock on the door.

"If that's Leo, for some reason, he can't see me in this yet." Reyna said, referring to her wedding dress.

"Who is it?" Piper asked

"It's me." Annabeth's voice said from the other side of the door.

Piper opened the door and let Annabeth inside and was surprised to see that she wasn't carrying Ben.

"Where's Ben?" Hazel asked

"His daddy has him. I didn't want to risk him spitting up on your dress Reyna, but anyway, Lady Venus said that Leo just left the groom's room with Jason and Jake and now we're just waiting on your signal." Annabeth answered.

"I can't wait any longer to get married. Let's do this." Reyna said and Annabeth nodded walking out the door.

* * *

While Leo waited for the ceremony to begin, he looked from his place at the altar at both sides of the aisle.

On his side was his father, Percy, Annabeth, Benjamin, Nyssa, Harley, Christopher, the rest of the Hephaestus cabin, all the Vulcan campers from Camp Jupiter since they were technically his siblings, Coach Hedge (yes they invited that old satyr), Mellie, their child (spoiler for the HOH), and some of Leo's other friends from Camp Half-Blood.

On Reyna's side of the aisle was her mom, Frank, her sister Hylla, Dakota, Gwen, Larry, the rest of the centurions (Frank and Reyna had had Octavian executed for assisting Gaea in the war), Mars (Bellona had insisted they invite her twin brother to the ceremony), Jupiter and Juno (despite Leo's protesting, Reyna convinced him by reminding him that if weren't for Hera/Juno, they never would've met.)

Standing on his left was his best man Jason and his brother Jake, who was also standing for him and Lady Venus, was standing on his right. Since the wedding was at camp Jupiter, they thought it was only appropriate for the love goddess to be in her roman form.

Anyway, Leo heard the music begin to play and then straightened his posture.

First Hazel began to walk down the aisle. Then, once she was halfway down, Piper, who Reyna had chosen to be her maid of honor, began to walk down the aisle as well. Finally, once they had both reached the altar, Reyna began to walk down the aisle as well.

When she reached the steps of the altar, Leo walked down them, took her hand and her up the stairs.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Mr. Leo Sammy Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, become joined in holy matrimony. If anyone see's any reason why these 2 should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold you peace." Venus said

When no one spoke up, she said "Leo, Reyna, will you 2 please recite your vows."

Leo nodded and said "Reyna, I realize I didn't exactly make a good impression on you when we first met, but ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I've had a secret crush on you. While I may not be good with organic things like people, especially girls, you are a true exception to that, for I have never felt more comfortable than when I'm with you. And on this day, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife and I promise to love you and only you as my life partner."

Reyna smiled and then said "Leo, it's no secret that when we first met, I despised you, but overtime, you did many things that convinced me to give you a chance, but you did 2 things that really sealed the deal. One, you stole my heart and 2, you won me over. While I haven't had a lot of success when it comes to love, you're different than others I've liked. While I was able to at one time, now I can't imagine having a future without you in it."

Venus smiled and said "Do you, Mr. Leo Sammy Valdez, take Ms. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad ones, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." Leo said

"And do you, Ms. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, take Mr. Leo Sammy Valdez, son of Hephaestus, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad ones, for as long as you both shall live?" Venus asked

"Yes, I do." Reyna said

"Then, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Venus said.

Leo lifted his wife's veil and kissed her lips and Reyna kissed back.

When they broke apart, their wedding rings had appeared on their fingers and Venus said "I now introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Valdez."

And with that, everyone began to clap.

* * *

When the time for the bouquet toss came, all the girls that were in relationships, with the exception of Annabeth, since she was already married, gathered around.

When Reyna tossed the flowers, they flew and witnesses could swear they saw the wind push the bouquet into the arms of…

"I caught it." Piper shouted, surprised.

Jason grinned as he took his girl's hand and said "Piper Mclean, I love you more than anything else in the world. Without you, I'm not complete. Will you be my wife?"

Piper smiled and said "Yes, Jason Grace. Yes I will be your wife."

Jason grinned as he pulled out an engagement ring and placed it on Piper's finger.


	13. Chapter 13

"Real smooth bro." Leo said after Jason proposed to Piper

Jason attempted to play dumb and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Jason, we both know you used your powers over winds to blow the bouquet into Piper's hands." Leo said with a grin.

Jason smiled guiltily and said "Alright, I'm busted."

"Nice one." Leo said with a grin.

"Thanks, I couldn't help it, dating an Aphrodite girl for as long as I have, I knew I couldn't put it off much longer." Jason said

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I just think that was smooth." Leo said

"Shut up, but anyway, where are you and Reyna going on your honeymoon?" Jason asked

"We're going to Vegas. As praetor, Reyna has a gold card to a secret room, on a secret floor in Caesar's Palace." Leo responded.

"Cool." Jason said.

Leo grinned as he walked off to find his wife.

* * *

That night, Leo and Reyna took a cab to Caesar's Palace.

When they walked in, Reyna showed one of the clerks at the front desk her card. His eyes widened and handed her a key card.

"When you enter the elevator, make sure you are alone, than open the control panel and insert this card into the maintenance slot and a button that reads SPQR on it. Press it, but make sure you take the card out of the slot after words, otherwise the button will remain there and anyone can go to that floor." The desk guy said.

Leo and Reyna nodded and walked over to the elevator and followed the clerk's instructions.

When they arrived at their room, Leo was impressed.

They had an ultra-deluxe honeymoon suite and Leo wasn't at all surprised when Reyna led him into the bedroom.

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Ben, Jason and Piper had just touched back down at Camp Half Blood.

"Well, Ben's asleep, Annabeth, why don't you go put him down while I put the chariot away." Percy suggested and Annabeth nodded, taking her son towards their cabin.

"Piper and I are gonna go look for a spot to build our own cabin." Jason said and Percy nodded.

* * *

After Percy stored the chariot, he walked over to his own cabin and was surprised to find Jason and Piper in the area.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Percy asked

"This area is nice, so we were thinking that we could have a cabin built for us in this valley to." Piper explained.

Percy smiled and said "That'd be nice, just, promise me that the construction will go on during the day, so it doesn't wake Ben up at night."

"No problem." Jason said

"So are you guys gonna have it built before, or after you get married?" Percy asked

"You and Annabeth moved in together before you got married, so did Leo and Reyna, why shouldn't we?" Piper answered.

Percy smiled as he entered his own home.

* * *

One month later.

Leo and Reyna had just gotten back from their honeymoon, and while Leo was putting their bags away, Reyna couldn't help but notice that something was bothering her husband.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just." Leo said

"You miss Camp Half Blood, don't you?" Reyna asked and Leo nodded

"Don't get me wrong, I love it here, it's just I know everyone except you, Frank and Hazel are still at me about the New Rome incident. I can tell that the only reason they put up with me now that the repairs are complete, is because they know that if they even tried hurting me, you'd kill them." Leo said.

"Why didn't you say this before?" Reyna asked as she and her husband sat down on the couch.

"Because, I know how much being praetor means to you, and if I'd told you how I felt, you'd want to us to move out to Camp Half Blood, thereby forfeiting your praetorship, and I couldn't ask you to do that." Leo said

"Leo, I don't need a praetorship when I have something even better in my life. You and our marriage. And I think it would be best for our marriage if I stepped down as praetor and we moved to Camp Half-Blood, where we both fit in. Besides, a lot of our friends like Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico and a bunch others live there." Reyna said

"Are you serious?" Leo asked

"Deadly serious." Reyna said with a smile.

Leo smiled as well, but then he said "Wouldn't we have to stay here until they elect a new praetor?"

Reyna smiled and said "That only applies if a praetor goes MIA or is killed in the line of duty. However, since I'm willingly giving up my position, I'm allowed to choose my successor."

"Who?" Leo asked

"I was thinking Hazel. She's already considered a hero to the legion for bringing back our eagle, so the legion will accept her authority. Besides, she already lives in Frank's praetor house, so that won't be an issue." Reyna responded.

"I'll go get her." Leo said.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Hazel asked when she entered praetor's house.

"Relax Hazel, you aren't in trouble." Reyna said and Hazel sighed with relief.

"What's up?" Hazel than asked

"I have decided to step down as praetor." Reyna said

"Why?" Hazel asked

"We both know how the legion has been treating my husband." Reyna said.

Hazel nodded.

"Well, I've decided that I won't put up with it and I and Leo are moving to Camp Half-Blood, so I've decided to step down, but first I have to choose a successor, that being you." Reyna explained.

"Me?" Hazel asked.

"You are a hero of Rome; everyone here will respect your authority. You returned the legion's standard and helped fulfill the Prophecy of 7. I can think of no one I want more to take my place then you." Reyna said.

"If you're sure about this, then, I accept." Hazel said.

Reyna smiled and said "I'll call for a meeting to make it official."

Hazel nodded

* * *

"Legion, the reason I have called you here, is because after several years of service to the legion as its praetor, I have decided to step down from my position and move to Camp Half Blood with my husband to live there in peace." Reyna said

"But who will replace you?" Dakota asked

"I have already chosen my successor, Hazel Levesque, will you step forward." Reyna said and Frank smiled from his praetor chair behind Reyna.

Hazel nodded and walked up to Reyna.

"Hazel Levesque! I, Reyna Valdez, praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, give you my final order: I resign from my post of praetor and promote to this rank, with all the powers that come with this rank, effective immediately. Do you accept?" Reyna said in her best drill-sergeant voice.

Hazel nodded and said "I accept the rank of praetor and pledge my life to serving my legion to the best of my abilities."

Reyna smiled as took of her purple cape and eagle medal and put them on Hazel.

"Congratulations." Reyna said as she walked down from the podium and Hazel took Reyna's old seat next to Frank's.

And with that, Reyna left the senate house to go help her husband pack and she didn't look back or regret her decision to give Hazel the praetorship for a minute.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Leo and Reyna had loaded everything up into their new flying chariot that was a gift from Leo's father, Frank and Hazel came out to say good bye, one last time.

"Have fun at Camp Half-Blood, say hello to Nico for me." Hazel said

"I will." Reyna promised, hugging her friend.

"Do Jason and Percy even know you're coming?" Frank asked

"Yep, IM'd them to let them while you guys were at the senate meeting." Leo explained.

Frank nodded and after one more good bye, Leo and Reyna left Camp Jupiter and headed towards Camp Half Blood.

* * *

Jason and Piper had just exited their new cabin when they saw Leo and Reyna land.

"Leo!" Piper said, hugging her friend.

"So you guys are really gonna be living here from now on." Jason said with a grin.

Leo smiled and said "Yep. I'm gonna get started on a cabin for us, as soon as I get us settled into my old room in cabin 9 and Jake will probably want to reinstate me as head counselor."

After Leo had left, Reyna said "So how's Ben doing?"

"Come see for yourself." Jason said, leading Reyna to the Jackson's cabin, which was next door to his own.

When Jason knocked on the door, Percy came to answer it.

"Hey guys. Reyna glad see you and Leo got here safely." Percy said.

"Thanks, how are Ben and Annabeth doing?" Reyna asked

"Come on in and see." Percy said showing her in.

* * *

When they entered the family room, Reyna was surprised to see Annabeth helping Ben with his crawling.

"Wow, he looks so much bigger then when I saw him a month ago." Reyna said.

"Yep, he started crawling about a week ago and honestly, we're expecting him to start toddling any day now." Percy said with a proud papa grin.

"Hey Reyna." Annabeth said as she picked Ben up from the floor and put him in the baby swing Tyson had installed in the living room.

"Hi Annabeth. You know, when we first met, I never pictured you becoming a mother." Reyna said

Annabeth smiled and said "There were some times when I was that age that I doubted I'd live long enough to be a mother."

"Yeah, I know the feeling; I never thought I'd live long enough to be a father or even a husband for that matter." Percy said, kissing his cheek.

"Wow, I hope Leo and I have as much love in our marriage as you do in yours." Reyna said.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"So, any signs of powers from Ben?" Reyna asked

"Reyna, he's only 5 months old, no powers, although I think he may have his mom's curiosity." Percy said

Annabeth nodded and said "Every time I look into Ben's grey eyes, I swear, there's nearly always curiosity in them. A need to know everything there is to know."

"It sounds like his Athena side is coming out more than his Poseidon side. That must drive your dad insane." Reyna said

"It does, but I'm fine with it, since I didn't get my powers until I was 12." Percy said.

"Well, it's getting late; I better head towards cabin 9 to get ready for bed." Reyna said.

* * *

When Reyna arrived at cabin 9, she walked into the cabin and her brother-in-law pointed her towards the stairs that take her to her husband's and now her own room.

* * *

When she entered, Reyna found Leo waiting for her, already under the covers of the bed. Reyna smiled as she pulled off her purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt and jeans, leaving her in just her bright red bra and bright red thong, both of which, she was wearing just for Leo.

She then climbed into bed and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Reyna, can I ask you something?" Leo asked

"Of course my love, you can ask me anything." Reyna said, getting really turned on by the fact that Leo's boxers were royal purple, which was her favorite color.

"Reyna, I'd like it if we had a baby together." Leo said.

This caused Reyna to refocus and she said "Leo, we've only been married for about a month, I'm not sure I'm ready to give you that much."

"I didn't say we had to, but could you at least consider it?" Leo asked

Reyna nodded and said "Of course I will. I'd never deny you something like this without giving a lot of thought."

Leo smiled and said "How did I get so lucky?"

"You put your finger up my ass back when we were engaged." Reyna reminded him.

Leo smiled and put his hands on the clasp of Reyna's bra and let it join the rest of her clothes, and letting her breasts fall free.

Leo took one of his wife's breasts and kissed and fondled it.

When he was done, Reyna took the opportunity to pull down his boxers, letting his erection stick straight up at her. Reyna than began to suck on it, bobbing her up and down on to it. Reyna was so into what she was doing, she didn't even notice Leo pull down her thong, but she did begin to moan a little as she felt Leo's tongue enter her pussy. **(Sorry if that's to rated M for you, but it's staying, since I like it.)**

When they finally finished the foreplay, Reyna made sure Leo was wearing a condom, and then, she sat down on him and let him spread her ass cheeks apart and let him enter her through her ass hole.

Once he finally left that entrance into her body, Reyna lied down on top of him and him enter her through her pussy, and caused her moan uncontrollably.

* * *

Over the next few days, Reyna had been thinking about what Leo asked her their first night at Camp Half-blood.

After getting some advice from Annabeth earlier in the day, Reyna had made up her mind and then headed towards her and Leo's newly built cabin to get ready for when she would tell Leo her decision.

* * *

That night, when Leo entered the cabin, he was surprised to find roses leading towards the bedroom.

Leo grinned and walked towards the room.

When he entered, he was surprised to find the lights turned down and there were a few candles lit.

When Leo looked towards the bed, he grinned as he saw his wife lying on the bed, completely naked.

"What's all this?" Leo asked as closed the bedroom door and began to undress as quickly as he could.

"I've thought about what you've asked of me." Reyna said.

"And." Leo said

"Yes, I will have baby with you." Reyna said.

Leo grinned as he pulled off the last of the clothes he was wearing and threw himself on top of his wife and began to make out with her intensely as they began to try to make a baby together.


	15. Chapter 15

Piper and Reyna were sparring bronze on gold, Greek on roman, when Reyna managed to disarm the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Come on Piper, another round." Reyna said, barely breaking a sweat.

Piper on the other hand, was drenched in sweat, bent over, her hands on her knees and was breathing hard. Piper raised her hand for a minute to catch her breath, which surprised Reyna.

"You okay?" Reyna asked

"Yeah, just got a little winded for a second." Piper said, but Reyna could tell there was more to it than that.

"Piper, if something's wrong, you can tell me." Reyna said.

"Reyna, I'm fine." Piper said.

"Piper, you're acting a lot like Annabeth did when she was." Reyna began, but then it clicked.

"You're pregnant." Reyna said

Piper sighed and nodded.

"Why were you ashamed to tell me?" Reyna asked

"I'm not ashamed, it's just, I haven't told Jason yet." Piper said.

"Why not. He deserves to know he's going to be a father, especially since your wedding is only a few weeks away." Reyna said.

Piper smiled and said "I'm gonna tell him tonight after dinner."

"You know, Leo and I are trying to get pregnant." Reyna said as they sat down on a bench.

Piper smiled and said "Good luck."

"Thanks." Reyna said

* * *

Annabeth was playing with Ben in his room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Do you want to come with mommy to get the door?" Annabeth asked

Ben nodded and held out his arms to be picked up.

"Come on you." Annabeth said, scooping her son up in her arms and walked to the door.

* * *

When she answered it, Annabeth was surprised to find her sister-in-law on the other side.

"Sara, come on in." Annabeth said, showing the daughter of Poseidon inside.

"Thanks Annabeth." Sara said, walking inside.

When they sat down on the couch, Annabeth handed Ben to his aunt Sara who smiled and began to bounce Ben on her knee, prompting the baby boy to begin to laugh hysterically.

"So what's up?" Annabeth asked

"Nothing." Sara said, though Annabeth could tell she was distracted.

"Did you and Nico have a fight or something?" Annabeth asked.

"No, gods of course not. But it does have something to do with Nico." Sara said

All of a sudden, it clicked.

"It looks like Ben is getting tired; I better put him down for a nap." Annabeth said for 2 reasons. A, it was true, Ben was tiring out and b, she didn't want him to hear the rest of this conversation.

* * *

Once he was asleep, Annabeth walked out of his room and sat down on the couch.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Annabeth asked

Sara nodded.

"When did this happen?" Annabeth demanded

"A few weeks ago, on the night of Nico's birthday." Sara answered.

"You've been pregnant for nearly a month." Annabeth said.

Sara smiled sheepishly.

"Poseidon is going to be furious when he finds out Nico got you knocked up before he married you." Annabeth said.

"Percy got you knocked up with Ben before he married you and your mom wasn't mad." Sara said

"My mom, like all the gods, knows challenging Percy is suicide, especially when I have something to do it. Athena knew better than to risk hurting Percy because of that and because attacking Percy is basically declaring war on Poseidon. I'm your dad wouldn't risk hurting Nico for the same reason with Hades." Annabeth explained

Sara nodded, for even though she had never seen her brother in action, from what she'd heard, when he got mad, well, she was glad he was on their side.

"Anyway, does Nico know?" Annabeth asked

Sara shook her head and said "He's meeting me at the beach later and I'm going to tell him there."

Annabeth smiled and said "Good luck."

* * *

That night, Jason and Piper had just gotten home from their date and Piper sat Jason down on the couch.

"Jason, I have something really important to tell you." Piper said.

"You aren't breaking up with me a week before our wedding are you?" Jason asked jokingly.

"No, of course not, but it is related to us getting married." Piper said with a smile.

"What is it?" Jason asked

"I'm pregnant." Piper said

"Are you serious, how into it are you?" Jason asked

"About 3 months. Are you okay with that?" She asked

"That's great news. I thought you were just anxious about the wedding." Jason said

"No, I'm anxious about that to." Piper said, kissing her fiancée's cheek.

"Are you excited about it though?" Jason asked

"Very." Piper said.

"Do you think we should still go on our honeymoon?" Jason asked

"Percy and Annabeth did while Annabeth was pregnant, why can't we?" Piper asked

"Fair enough." Jason agreed.

* * *

Sara was sitting on the beach, trying to gather her thoughts when she heard someone sit down next to her.

She turned to get lips to kiss her own.

"Hi Nico." Sara said when her boyfriend her boyfriend pulled away.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Nico asked

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private than this?" Sara asked

Nico nodded and said "Come on; let's go back to my cabin."

Sara nodded and let her man lead her to his cabin.

* * *

When they got back to cabin 13, Sara closed the door behind them.

"What's up?" Nico asked

"Nico, do you remember what we did on the night of your birthday?" Sara asked

Nico nodded and said "Best night ever."

Sara smiled and said "Well, you know how we weren't expecting it to happen, so we weren't prepared for it."

Nico nodded and then something in his mind clicked "Sara, are you pregnant."

Sara took a deep breath and said "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Are you okay?" Nico asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about how you and more importantly, dad will react when he finds out you got me knocked up before we got married." Sara answered

"I think it's great, but I'm also worried about how your brother will react." Nico said, since the last time he'd seen Percy lose his temper, it had scared him senseless, Nico rarely got scared, especially since his trip to Tartarus, but the one of the only things that truly terrified him, it was Percy's rage.

Sara smiled and said "Percy shouldn't be much of a problem, Annabeth already knows and she promised and she promised to keep her husband in check, besides Percy already agreed to stay out of our relationship."

Nico smiled and said "So, it's getting late, do you want to spend the night here?"

"I'd love to." Sara said.

Nico smiled as he scooted over on his bed and grabbed an extra pillow from the bed above his and placed it next to his own.

Sara stripped down to jet black bra and panties (Nico has already seen her naked, so she wasn't self-conscious around him) and Nico stripped down to his dark green boxers. He then let Sara slide into bed next to him.

"I love you Sara." Nico said as he kissed her cheek and put his arms around her waist.

"I love you to Nico." Sara said, right before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason was trying to calm his nerves for what he was about to do. He'd fought titans, giants and even the earth itself, but none of that was anywhere near as nerve-wracking as what he was about to do.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Leo asked

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. That's all." Jason said

"Calm down, you don't want her to see you sweating like that." Leo said.

"I can't help it. Weren't you nervous when you did this?" Jason asked

"Of course I was, but I wasn't this nervous." Leo said.

"Has he calmed down yet?" Percy asked when he entered the room.

"Not yet." Leo answered.

"Come on Jason; just think about how long you've been waiting for this." Percy said.

"Yep, today's my big day." Jason said, starting to calm down.

"The day you'll remember for the rest of your life." Leo agreed.

"Your wedding day." Percy said.

"Thanks guys, I'm totally ready now." Jason said.

"Don't forget to put on your shirt and jacket." Percy said with a laugh.

Jason realized that while he was wearing his tux pants and dress shoes, he was only wearing a thin sleeveless undershirt, for his sky blue dress shirt and his blazer were still over the chair in his cabin.

"Oh, right." Jason said, a little embarrassed.

* * *

Piper was pacing inside the bathroom in cabin 10, her wedding dress on a hanger on the bathroom door and her everyday clothes were on her old bunk.

"Piper come on, you can't keep pacing around in their in your underwear forever." Thalia said, since she and Annabeth were already in their bridesmaids' dresses.

"I know, I'll be right out." Piper said.

When she finally did, Piper looked gorgeous in her dress.

"Why are you so anxious, I thought you were excited to marry Jason." Annabeth asked.

"I am, I'm just nervous. Annabeth, weren't you nervous on your wedding day?" Piper asked

"Good point." Annabeth said

"I don't see what the big the deal is about getting married." Thalia said.

"Of course you wouldn't, you became a huntress so you wouldn't know." Piper snapped, which surprised both Thalia and Annabeth.

"Okay Piper, the way you're acting, it's like you're pregnant." Annabeth said and then when she saw the smile on Piper's face, that theory was confirmed.

"Sorry I snapped at you Thalia, I'm just a little on edge." Piper apologized

"It's cool." Thalia said.

"Anyway, the ceremony is about to begin. You ready?" Annabeth asked

"You bet." Piper responded.

"Let's go ladies." Thalia said.

* * *

When the music began, everyone took their seats and Jason waited for his bride to appear, with Leo and Percy on his left and Eros on his right.

When Piper finally started walking down the aisle, Jason lost his breath.

When she reached the altar, Eros began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Mr. Jason Aeneas Grace, son of Jupiter, and Ms. Piper Arianna Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, as they become joined in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes that these 2 should not be wed, other than the old Greek/Roman rivalry, speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one spoke up, Eros continued "Jason, will you now please recite your vows to Piper."

Jason nodded and said "Piper, I know when we first met, you thought our relationship was nothing but a trick of the mist. But I wanted it to become real. And over time, as we really got to know each other, it did. I love you with all my heart and I hope you never leave my life. And today I prove my love for you by becoming your husband and I promised to honor and respect you as my only life partner."

"Piper will you please recite your own vows to Jason." Eros said to his sister.

Piper nodded and said "Jason, even though you couldn't remember anything, the day you appeared on that bus was the best day of my life. While our relationship may have been a trick of the mist at first, I knew that if we wanted it to, we could make it real and over time, we did. I love you with all my heart and today I prove my love for you by becoming your wife and I promise to honor and respect you as my only life partner."

"Do you, Mr. Jason Aeneas Grace, take Ms. Piper Arianna Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Eros asked the groom.

"I do." Jason said.

"And do you, Ms. Piper Arianna Mclean take Mr. Jason Grace to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Eros asked the bride.

"Yes, of course I do." Piper said, like that should be obvious.

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may now," Eros began, but Piper couldn't resist any longer. Jason sensed this and lifted her veil and they began to kiss, prompting Eros to smile and say "Continue kissing the bride."

When Jason and Piper finally broke apart, their wedding rings had appeared on their fingers and Eros said "I now introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Grace."

And with that, everyone began to clap.

* * *

After the ceremony, Jason led his new wife out towards the beach, where a reception area had already been set up.

After they had their first dance as husband and wife, Jason sat Piper down in some shade.

"I love you." Jason said, and he began to nip at Piper's neck.

"I love you to, but please, wait until tonight." Piper said with a giggle.

Jason nodded and walked off to talk to his father.

Piper let herself relax a little when her own father sat down next to her.

"Hi dad." Piper said.

"Hello Pipes." Tristan said, hugging his daughter.

"How are you adjusting to the whole demigod thing?" Piper asked, since she and Jason had told Tristan the truth when they told him they were getting married.

"It's a little hard, but thank goodness I have Gleeson and Mellie to help me through it. That and your mother stops by every once and awhile to check on me." Tristan said.

"What, when did that start?" Piper asked, since this was news to her.

Her father smiled and said "Don't worry baby, your mom and I are just friends now, nothing else."

"I understand dad, I just don't want to see you get hurt by mom again." Piper said, concerned.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart, you just worry about the baby." Tristan said, putting his hand on his daughter's stomach.

"I love you dad." Piper said, hugging her father.

* * *

When the bouquet toss came, all the single girls gathered around. This included Hazel, Sara, Clarisse Katie and Lacy.

Piper tossed the bouquet, it flew into the air and landed in Sara's arms.

"I caught it." Sara said.

Nico smiled and took Sara into a corner and then got down on one knee and said "Sara Taylor, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?"

Sara grinned and said "Yes, Nico Di Angelo, I will marry you."

Nico smiled as he pulled the ring his sister had created for him when he told her Sara was pregnant, out of his pocket and placed it on her finger.

Sara smiled and kissed her new fiancée.

* * *

That night, Jason pulled the last of his and Piper's bags out and loaded him into their new flying chariot, which was a gift from Jupiter, and then climbed in, where Piper was already waiting.

"Are you sure you can wait till we get to Hawaii?" Jason asked

Piper smiled and said "I think I can at least wait until we get to the hotel."

Jason grinned and with a flick of the reins, the pegasi took off, taking the Graces to their honeymoon.


	17. Chapter 17

Sara was sitting down on her bed in cabin 3 while her fiancée attacked her neck with kisses.

"Nico, stop, that tickles." Sara giggled as Nico's lips touched a tender spot on her neck.

Nico smiled as he moved from Sara's neck to her lips.

Sara smiled as she and Nico began to make out intensely.

"Ugh. Keep it PG in here." Frank said.

"When are you and Hazel heading back to Camp Jupiter?" Nico asked

"Tomorrow." Frank said.

"Great." Sara said, trying to make it sound like she was sad they were leaving.

"Come on, both Poseidon and Hades knows that you're engaged and that Sara is pregnant, so why don't you 2 just have a cabin built." Frank said knowing Sara and Nico wanted some privacy.

"That's a good idea." Sara said and Nico nodded.

"Come on, let's go pick a spot." Nico said.

Sara nodded and Nico helped her up.

* * *

About a week later, the undead soldiers Nico had summoned build him and his fiancée a cabin had completed their assignment.

"You sure you're ready for to move in with death breath here?" Percy asked, giving his sister and her fiancée a hard time.

Sara punched Percy in the shoulder and said "Shut up."

"Whatever." Percy said, walking back to his own home.

"Come on, it's getting late." Nico said, said leading his future wife into their new home.

* * *

When they walked inside, Sara said "Nico, this place is beautiful."

"Only the best for you and our child Sara." Nico said, kissing his girl's belly, which was still perfectly flat.

"I love you Nico." Sara said and then began to kiss her boyfriend repeatedly on his lips, causing him to laugh and then began to kiss her back.

And with that, he led her towards their bedroom.

* * *

When they entered it, Sara closed the door behind them. She then pushed Nico down on to the bed and kissed him and then said "Have you ever heard about what most girls do in a strip club?"

Nico nodded, curious about where this was headed.

"How would you like it if your fiancée did that to you?" Sara asked

"I would love that?" Nico said.

Sara smiled and said "We need to get you ready first."

Nico was confused until Sara pulled off his shirt and then his jeans and boxers, leaving him naked on the bed.

Nico grinned as Sara began dance on top of him as she pulled off her blouse and threw it to the ground and kissed his cheek, and then turned so her ass was in his face as she pulled off her own jeans, which joined her top on the ground, leaving her in just her bra and thong.

Sara unlatched her bra, letting her breasts free and dropped it to the ground.

"Sweetheart, do you want to finish?" She asked in a sexy voice.

Nico just nodded as he put his hands on Sara's waist and quickly discarded her thong and Nico smiled at a sight he hasn't seen since his birthday.

* * *

Leo had just come home from a day at the forge when he found a box in on the table.

There was a note attached to it that read "Leo, open this box as soon as you see it, I think you'll like what's in it. Then come and meet me in the bedroom. Love Reyna."

Leo opened the box and inside was the last thing he expected to see.

The device inside was beeping and had 2 pink lines going across it.

Leo smiled as he walked inside the bedroom and found Reyna laying on the bed, completely naked, her black hair tumbling down her shoulders.

"Reyna, is it true?" Leo asked

Reyna nodded with a smile as Leo pulled off everything he was wearing and jumped on top of her.

"Leo, I'm not sure I can handle this." Reyna said.

"I'll be gentle." Leo promised.

Reyna smiled and let Leo begin to have his way with her.

* * *

Nico looked next to him in bed and smiled at the sight of his fiancée fast asleep. While her jet black hair was a mess and her body was a little sticky from what they had done the night before (it was stickier in some places than others), but Nico still thought Sara looked beautiful.

Since today was a Saturday, everyone had a day off of training, so Nico figured that maybe he and Sara could just stay in bed and do it all day.

When Nico finally decided he couldn't wait any longer, he slipped a finger up Sara's butt, effectively waking her up.

"Hi sweetheart." Sara said.

Nico smiled and said "You know, today's Saturday, so we can just have a lay in."

Sara smiled and said "Promise you'll be gentle."

"I'll do my best to be gentle." Nico said.

"Okay than." Sara said, rolling over so her front was facing Nico.

"I love you Sara." Nico said, kissing his fiancée's neck repeatedly.

"I love you to Nico." Sara said as they really began to get into it."

* * *

Piper had just woken up and smiled when she saw Jason next to her , fast asleep.

She patted her belly, which had grown a little bit and then kissed her husband.

"Morning Pipes." Jason said with a smile

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Piper asked

"Very well, what about you?" Jason asked, since it had been the first night of their honeymoon and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his bride.

"For the sleep I got, it was fantastic." Piper responded.

Jason smiled as he fondled one of Piper's breasts with his hands, which caused her to coo like a dove.

"I love you Piper." Jason said as he released her breast and moved on to the other one.

"I love you to Jason." Piper said, in between her coos.

"You want to do it?" Jason asked

"Might as well, since you've basically already started." Piper said with a smile.

And with that, the newlyweds began to make love once again.


	18. Chapter 18

Percy was playing with Ben on the floor when Annabeth entered the cabin and she looked mad.

"What's wrong babe?" Percy asked, knowing when Annabeth was in a mood.

"Everyone in that cabin is dead meat." Annabeth said

"Which cabin was it?" Percy asked, wondering which cabin was dumb enough to mess with his wife.

"Athena." Annabeth said which the last name Percy expected her to say was.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"My cabin and I were sparring and I took off my armor so I'd be more flexible, but then Matthew had the nerve to point out my shirt was soaked." Annabeth said.

"So you were sweating, what's the problem?" Percy asked.

Annabeth closed the door, took off her shirt and tossed it to him.

Percy took a whiff and realized what it was.

"Breast milk." Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

"I must've started leaking in the middle of training. But when I told them what it was, the younger campers started laughing and eventually. One of them even called me a cow." Annabeth said and Percy understood what she was so upset about.

"You thought they were calling you fat. Didn't you." He asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"Sweetheart, you're not fat, you're beautiful." Percy said, sitting his wife down on the couch.

"Do you really mean that?" Annabeth asked

Percy nodded and pulled off his shirt and said "Give me your wet clothes to put in the dirty laundry, put that on and feed your son."

Annabeth nodded, took off her bra, which was also soaked and then put Percy's shirt around her neck and began to feed Ben.

"You would never make fun of mommy like those mean Athena kids would you. I just hope you have enough Poseidon in you to be sure you inherited your daddy's sweetness." Annabeth said, kissing Ben's forehead as he finished eating.

Percy smiled as he re-entered the room and kissed her cheek.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful, or were you just saying that to make me feel better?" Annabeth asked

"I really meant it and once Ben goes down, I'll show you how beautiful I think you are. But until then, can you please just relax and be our girl for the rest of the day." Percy asked as Annabeth slipped her arms through the shirt sleeves.

"I'll try." she promised as she stroked her husband's bare chest.

* * *

Jason and Piper had just returned to Camp Half-Blood from their honeymoon when Leo and Reyna came out to greet them.

"Welcome back guys, how was Hawaii?" Leo asked

"It was great, even though we didn't see a whole lot of the beach." Jason said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go get settled in and then you guys can tell us about what we missed." Piper said.

Reyna nodded as the Graces and the Valdezs headed towards the Grace cabin.

Once Jason and Leo had brought in all the bags, they sat down on the couch where Reyna and Piper were already waiting and Reyna and Leo began to bring Jason and Piper up to date on what's been going on.

"So Sara and Nico moved in together." Piper said

Leo nodded and said "Yep, they decided that with a new baby coming, they needed their own place."

Jason nodded in agreement.

"So what about you guys, anything new?" Piper asked

"Well, actually we do have some big news." Reyna said.

"What is it?" Jason asked

"I'm pregnant." Reyna said.

"Congratulations, when did you guys find out?" Piper asked, rubbing her own baby bump.

"Yesterday." Reyna said, smiling.

"Are you guys sure you're ready for this?" Jason asked, since once the child was born, there was no going back.

"We've actually been trying for a while." Leo said.

"Well then, congratulations." Jason said

"Thanks, but we better head back to our place." Reyna said.

Jason nodded in agreement.

* * *

Annabeth was waiting in bed for Percy to come back from putting Ben down for the night.

When he finally did, Annabeth could barely control herself.

"Hey babe." Percy said, stripping down to his boxers and then climbed into bed.

"I love you." Annabeth said and then she began to nip at Percy's neck.

Percy smiled and Annabeth felt her panties go wet under her night shirt.

"I love you to." Percy said as he helped Annabeth take off her night shirt.

"Wow, your underwear is really wet." Percy said as Annabeth let him take it off her.

"That's just what you do to me." Annabeth said as Percy quickly removed his boxers.

Percy smiled as he pulled his wife in closer to him.

"Tell me again how beautiful you think I am." Annabeth said

"Annabeth, we both know Aphrodite would blast me to smithereens if I did that." Percy said with a grin, since he thought Annabeth was more beautiful than the goddess of love herself.

"That's all you needed to say." Annabeth said as she then allowed Percy to have his way with her.

* * *

The next day, Percy and Annabeth took Ben to the lake to go swimming.

Percy was helping Ben with his doggy paddle while Annabeth laid on the shore on a towel to work on her tan.

"Hey Annabeth." Sara said as she sat down next to her sister-in-law.

"Hi Sara." Annabeth said, sitting up slightly.

"You look pretty." Sara said, indicating to Annabeth's black bikini.

"Thanks, Percy bought me this for our honeymoon." Annabeth said.

"Let me guess, after swimming, you plan on using that suit to get Percy in bed with you." Sara said with a smile.

"Maybe. But where's Nico?" Annabeth asked with a grin of her own.

"He'll be here in a few minutes." Sara said.

"Are you excited about your wedding and the baby?" Annabeth asked

Sara nodded and said "Excited, but also anxious."

Annabeth smiled, but before the girls could have anymore girl talk, Percy and Ben left the water and came to see them.

"Look Ben, its Auntie Sara." Percy said as he helped his son toddle over to her.

"Wow. You get bigger every time I see you." Sara said as her nephew toddled over to her.

When Nico joined them, he was surprised to see how taken his soon-to-be nephew was so taken with him.

"Sweetheart, why do look so surprised that Ben likes you so much?" Sara asked.

"It's just that, even after I met you, its taken people some time to get used to me. I guess it's just a surprise to me that someone, especially someone as young as Ben isn't scared by me." Nico said.

Percy smiled and said "He's like me and Annabeth, we accepted you for who you are from the very beginning and our son is no different."

Nico smiled and said "Yeah, I guess you're right. But it's still strange to see someone so young, so taken with me. I guess I'm not too comfortable around little kids. I'm even worried about my own kid, who isn't even born yet, but I'm worried I might accidentally drop him or her and sometimes I dream I do. I'm afraid to even go near our child once he or she is born."

"Well I'm not gonna give you a choice about it. I'm gonna make sure you spend time with our kid. Besides, he's technically going to have your dad's blood in his veins, not to mention, as long as your there for him or her, he or she will love you as much as I do." Sara said confidently, prompting Nico to smile at her.


	19. Chapter 19

"I love you." Percy said, kissing his wife repeatedly as they began to really get in the zone.

"I love you to." Annabeth said as her husband attacked her neck with kisses.

"Oh gods this is intense." Annabeth moaned as Percy really began to work one of her tender spots.

"Is it too intense for you?" Percy asked.

"No, it's perfect, just like you are." Annabeth moaned as Percy entered her body.

When they finally finished, Annabeth rolled off her husband, who said "That was probably our most intimate and intense session yet."

Annabeth nodded as they both lied in bed and panted deeply.

"That was some pretty amazing sex though." Annabeth said with a grin.

Percy nodded in agreement.

"I wish we could just lay here like this forever." He said.

"We're parents now babe, we can't do that." Annabeth said.

"A guy can dream." Percy said

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

* * *

Frank was taking a walk by the little Tiber alone. No one knew he was there, not even Hazel did.

Anyway, all Frank could think about was his girl. Hazel had found a way to get herself permanently in Frank's mind and he couldn't get her out.

All of a sudden, things became clear in Frank's mind.

And with that he headed towards temple hill.

* * *

When he arrived, Frank headed saw that the reconstruction of Neptune's altar was coming along nicely. But anyway, he finally found his way to his destination. Pluto's shrine.

Frank walked inside until he found the altar.

* * *

Frank than placed a few golden drachmas and some pomegranates (the sacred food of Hades/Pluto) on the altar and began to pray for his girlfriend's father to appear before him.

When he finally did, Pluto looked surprised to find Frank waiting.

"Frank Zhang, I have to say I'm surprised, I expected to find my daughter here." Pluto said.

"Lord Pluto." Frank said, bowing to the lord of the dead.

Pluto had a small grin and said "Well now, it seems Camp Jupiter finally has praetor who knows how to pay me a proper tribute, so I will allow you to speak."

Frank smiled and said "Lord Pluto, I am in love with your daughter Hazel Levesque, who is now my fellow praetor,"

"Wait, my daughter was made a praetor?" Pluto interrupted, since this was news to him.

"Yeah Reyna stepped down and appointed Hazel as her successor a few months ago." Frank said.

"Anyway, you were saying." Pluto said.

"Oh right. Anyway, I'm in love with your daughter and I've called upon you to ask for her hand in marriage." Frank said

Pluto considered Frank's request for at least 10 minutes and then turned to the son of Mars and said "I believe you are an honorable man who will do anything to make my daughter happy. I believe this is trait that comes from your mother's heritage from my brother Neptune than your being Mars. I believe that you would make an honorable husband for my Hazel, so if she agrees to it, which I have little doubt she will, I give you my permission to marry her."

Frank smiled and said "Thank you sir."

And as he started to leave the shrine, Pluto said "Oh, and Frank."

Frank turned and Pluto said "If you do hurt my daughter, well, let's just say fighting my grandmother will feel like Elysium compared to what I'll have in store for you. Understood?"

Frank gulped and said "Understood sir."

"Good." Pluto said, right before he vanished, along with the offering Frank had placed on the altar.

* * *

Drew (bet you didn't see this coming) was sitting at the Aphrodite cabin's special area by the lake and she was praying to her mother to appear before her.

When Aphrodite finally did, she looked surprised that Drew was the one who had called for her.

"This is probably the first time you've ever called on me for guidance." Aphrodite said.

"I didn't know who else to talk to about this." Drew said to her mom.

Aphrodite's outfit shimmered from her silk gown to a hot pink bikini and then she sat down next to her daughter.

"Whatever you need to talk about with me surely isn't something we can't figure out." Aphrodite said.

"Mom, I think I might be a lesbian." Drew said.

Aphrodite smiled, for she had already known this about her daughter, but she asked "Why do you think this?"

"I've been thinking about one of the other girls here at camp a lot, and in a way that's more than a friend. It's gone so far that I've found myself having wet dreams about this girl." Drew said.

"Drew, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Aphrodite said.

"Mom, you don't understand, if anyone else finds out, I'll never live it down." Drew said.

Aphrodite nodded, knowing how hated her daughter was at camp.

"So, who is it?" Aphrodite asked

Drew blushed and said "Alexa from the Apollo cabin."

"Oh, she's a cute one." Aphrodite said.

"How do I know she's gay too, or even if she is, if she'd like me." Drew asked.

Aphrodite smiled and said "Drew sweetheart, I can spot a gay person from a city away and Alexa is one and she knows it. As for her liking you, well, you'll just have to spend more time with her and hope she'll feel attracted to you."

"Thanks mom, but how would I get her to even stay in the same room with me?" Drew said.

"You could try being nice." Piper said as she entered.

"Piper, how much did you hear?" Drew asked, embarrassed.

"Enough to know why you've been so mean. You're afraid of people will judge if they knew the truth." Piper said, sitting down next to her mother and sister.

"You mean, you won't make fun of me." Drew said.

"I'm not like you Drew. Besides, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, but if you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't." Piper said, right before she felt a small pain in her stomach.

"Oh gods, no, not now." Piper whispered, and Aphrodite realized what was happening.

"Let's get you home." Aphrodite said, taking her daughter in her arms.

"Good luck." Drew called after them, since she also knew what was happening.


	20. Chapter 20

Jason was freaking out. When he'd gotten home, he was shocked to find his mother-in-law there, telling him that Piper was in labor.

Now he was standing in the bedroom, with Piper shouting at him that she hated him for getting her knocked up. He'd also made a mental note to stay out of Piper's arm reach, unless he wanted her to punch him places that should never be punched.

Anyway, Eileithyia had just arrived at Piper side and after muttering some blessing in Ancient Greek, Piper began to calm down.

"Jason, please, I'm sorry for everything I said to you, but I was just in a lot of pain. I love you and I want you right here next to me when I give birth." Piper said with tears in her eyes.

Jason walked up to his wife, took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you giving birth to our child." Jason said.

"its fine, I'm not in too much pain anymore." Piper said.

Jason looked confused until his sister said "I placed an Ancient Greek blessing that relieves a person of pain on her so she'll be safe for you to be near."

Jason smiled, right before Piper entered another contraction.

"I said it would relieve most of the pain. She'll still feel the contractions." Eileithyia said.

Jason nodded.

* * *

Leo, Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Sara, Nico, Thalia (Jason had IM'd her after Piper went into labor), Jupiter, Juno (she was Jason's patron), Aphrodite, Lacy and a few other Aphrodite campers were out in the main room.

Percy and Jupiter were doing their best to Annabeth and Juno on opposite ends of room, since they didn't want to wind up destroying Jason and Piper's cabin.

"Can you believe that Jason is going to become a dad any minute now?" Percy said to his wife while he bounced Ben on his knee as he tried to get her to attention off the queen of the gods.

Leo nodded.

"You know someday it will be you in there." Sara said to Leo.

"Yeah, but it'll be him," Leo said, pointing to Nico, "before me."

Nico smiled and pulled his fiancée in close to him.

"So when's the wedding?" Leo asked, changing the subject.

"2 weeks, Frank and Hazel arrive from Camp Jupiter on Monday." Nico answered.

"I wonder who's going to run Camp Jupiter while they're gone." Reyna asked

"I asked Frank and he said that Mark from that since they managed to get Dakota to cut down on the sugar, he'll be running the camp." Nico said.

Then Thalia joined him.

"Had enough chatting with pops." Percy asked, teasing his cousin.

"That and I still haven't gotten to meet this little guy." Thalia said, reaching her arms out for Ben.

"Look Ben, it's your auntie Thalia." Annabeth said, handing her son to Thalia.

"Are you gonna miss this?" Nico asked.

"Miss having my own, after hearing my sister-in-law scream, no, absolutely not, miss spending time with my niece or nephew and Ben and all these other babies, yeah, maybe a little." Thalia admitted.

"You know Camp Half-Blood is still your home, you're welcome here anytime." Percy reminded the hunter, right as Jason entered the room, carrying a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms.

"Everyone, meet Tristan Gleeson Grace." Jason said proudly.

* * *

Everyone rushed up at once.

Jason handed Tristan to his Aunt Thalia, who had given Ben to Percy, and then went back in the bedroom to help Piper come out of the room.

Once she was sitting down on the couch, Thalia handed Tristan to his mommy.

"He's perfect." Piper whispered to her husband, who had sat down next to her.

"He has your beautiful brown hair." Jason said to his wife.

This was true, Tristan had his mommy's brown hair, but otherwise, he looked exactly like his daddy.

Percy smiled as Piper said to Annabeth "Now I know how blessed you and Percy were when Ben came into your lives."

Annabeth nodded and said "Children are a gift; I just hope you and Jason are prepared to not get a whole lot of sleep for the next few nights."

Jason chuckled, right as Aphrodite pushed her way up to the front.

"May I hold him?" Aphrodite asked.

Piper nodded and handed her son to her mom.

* * *

Jason and Piper spent a good part of the day with their son after everyone left, they loaded up all their stuff into their chariot and headed off towards California to visit Piper's dad.

When they arrived, Jason rang the doorbell.

When one of the butlers came to answer it, he was surprised to find Piper and Jason waiting there.

"Ms. Piper." The butler said.

"It's a Mrs. Piper now Andre." Piper said, showing the Butler her wedding ring.

"Of course. Please come in all of you." Andre said, showing them in.

"Is dad home?" Piper asked

"No he left for a press conference a few hours ago but he'll be back shortly, is there anything I can do for you?" The butler asked.

"Could you please take our bags up to my old room, we'll be staying here a couple of days." Piper said.

The Butler nodded and took their bags.

"Well isn't this a surprise." A voice said from behind them.

They turned to find Coach Hedge standing behind them.

"Coach." Piper said, handing Tristan off to Jason and then hugging her old gym teacher.

"I see you finally had that baby." Hedge said as he and Jason shook hands.

Jason nodded and asked "Where's Mellie?"

"She and Pan (Let's assume that's what Hedge and Mellie decided to name their child) are in the kitchen." Hedge said, showing them there.

* * *

"Jason, Piper, what a wonderful surprise." Mellie said, hugging each of them.

"Hi Mellie." Jason said while Piper looked over at Pan, who was coloring something on the table.

"Well aren't you bigger than you were the last time we saw you." Piper said, rubbing the young satyr/cloud nymph on the head.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"Anyway, who is this little guy?" Mellie asked.

"This is our son, Tristan Gleeson Grace." Piper said.

"I'm honored that you named your son after me." Hedge said.

"You mean a lot to us coach and we wanted to honor that." Jason said.

All of a sudden, they heard the front door open and Piper smiled as her dad entered the mansion.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Tristan said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi daddy." Piper said, hugging her father.

"Well this little guy is adorable." Tristan said as he took his grandson in his arms.

"His name is Tristan Gleeson Grace." Jason said.

"I'm honored that you named your son after me." Tristan said as he held little Tristan in his arms and began to rock back and forth."

"I wish I could live closer to you 3, but I have my career so I can make a living for myself and my staff." Tristan said.

"It's okay dad, we'll be staying here a few days." Piper said

"Speaking of which, I think we should all head to bed." Hedge said and Tristan nodded.

* * *

When the butler led them to Piper's old room, Piper took a deep breath and opened the door and was surprised to find her room was just the way she left it years ago.

"This is nice." Jason said as he put Tristan down in the crib that the butler had provided.

"This is my old crib, I thought dad would've gotten rid of it years ago." Piper said, surprised.

"I would never." Grown Tristan said as he entered the room.

"I'm surprised my room looks the way I left it." Piper said.

"I knew how much you hated it when people went through your room without you knowing, so the staff have steered clear of it." Tristan said.

"Well, we better get to bed." Jason said

Piper gave him a look that said _Give me a few minutes alone with him._

Jason nodded, grabbed some pajama pants from his bag and walked into the bathroom.

"Listen, Pipes, I know I haven't been a great father to you, but you realize why I did what I did." Mr. Mclean said.

Piper nodded and said "I understand that dad, but, I wish I'd gotten to spend more time with you while I was young, rather than have you push me away."

"Piper, one of my biggest regrets in life is that I pushed you away when I wanted you so close to me. I'm sorry."

"But dad, now you have a chance to be there for Little Tristan." Piper said.

"I know, but sometimes I wish I could get back at least some of the time I had with you when you little." Tristan said.

"Sorry dad, but we can't go back." Piper said

"I know that Pipes, get some sleep, I want to take you all to Malibu for some surfing like the good old days." Mr. Mclean said.

Piper nodded as she closed her door and told Jason it was okay to come out now.

Once they had climbed into bed, Jason began to kiss Piper's neck repeatedly.

"Not tonight Jason, I'm still tender from giving birth." Piper said.

"I promise I'll wear a condom and that I'll be gentle." Jason said.

Piper fingered herself real quickly to see if she could handle it and then said "Why not."

Jason smiled and began to take over Piper's body.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning after breakfast, Tristan, Jason, Piper and little Tristan got into the limo and headed towards the beach in Malibu.

When they arrived, Piper and her dad grabbed their surf boards and rash guards and headed towards the water.

Jason, meanwhile, grabbed the diaper bag and the stroller from the trunk and put little Tristan in it.

"Come on you; let's get you out of the sun." Jason said as one of the servants who came with them brought out a pool bag.

* * *

When Piper and her dad finally came out of the water, Jason was eating lunch while Tristan napped.

"You guys look so cute." Piper said.

Jason smiled as he brought out a paper bag and tossed it to his father-in-law.

"Don't worry Pipes, there's a tofu burger in there for you to." Jason assured her.

Piper smiled as they all sat down to eat.

* * *

Drew was standing in the arena, trying to decide whether or not she was going to practice, since she had started using a dagger like her sister, but anyway, before she could make up her mind, she heard a female voice come from behind her.

"Hi Drew." Alexa said as she entered the arena.

"Oh hi, Alexa." Drew said.

"You going to practice?" The daughter of Apollo asked

"Maybe, though I was going to do it with my dagger." Drew said

"Have you considered archery?" Alexa asked

Drew shook her head no.

"I could teach you." Alexa said, gesturing for Drew to come over.

Drew nodded and Alexa handed her the bow and helped her position it. Also, while she was doing it, Drew noticed how close Alexa was getting to her, not that she minded.

"Uh, sorry Drew, I know I'm a little close." Alexa said, thinking Drew would be uncomfortable and the last thing the daughter of Apollo needed was for the gossip girl of Camp Half-Blood to know she was gay.

To her surprise, Drew said "No it's fine, in fact, you can come a little closer if you want to."

"Drew are you?" Alexa asked

Drew took a deep breath and nodded and asked "Why are you?"

Alexa nodded.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about it." Alexa said.

Drew nodded as they sat down on a bench in the far end of the arena.

"So, how long have you known, you were gay?" Alexa asked

"A few years. How about you?" Drew asked

"Same." Alexa said

Before another word could be spoken between either of them, the girls looked into each other's eyes and Alexa made the first move.

She leaned in close and kissed Drew's lips.

Drew was shocked at first, but then, she began to kiss back, both of them using a lot of tongue.

All of a sudden, Alexa pulled away and said "How do it know that really are gay and aren't just trying to humiliate me."

Drew thought for a second and then said "Are you aware of how lesbians, you know, do it?"

Alexa nodded, for she had actually researched it when she first found out she was gay.

"Well, Piper told me about this secret place she and Jason used to go to do it, so, if I take you there and we do it, will you believe me?" Drew asked

Alexa said "Yeah, of course I will."

"Then follow me."

* * *

**(This section will probably get very rated M. just to warn you.)**

When the girls arrived, Alexa looked towards Drew and saw she was as nervous as she was about this.

"You okay?" Alexa asked her new girlfriend.

"Yeah, just nervous, I mean, I've had sex before, but never with another woman." Drew said.

"Don't worry, I've done plenty of research on how lesbians do it, so just, let me lead." Alexa said

Drew nodded as she and Alexa sat down on the mattress.

Again, Alexa made the first move.

She slid her hand up Drew's top and unfastened her bra, letting it fall free. Then her hands flew at the buttons on Drew's top, unfastening them and then the top fell off to. Alexa than pushed Drew down onto the mattress and began to suck on the daughter of Aphrodite's breasts, causing her to moan.

Drew also managed to pull off Alexa's top, revealing her golden bra, which was quickly disregarded, leaving the top halves of both girls, completely bare.

This time, Drew took the lead, unfastening Alexa's jeans and throwing them off to the side, leaving the daughter of Apollo in a pair of lacy pink panties, which were also disregarded shortly, leaving Alexa naked on top of her.

"Drew, turn around so your face is under my butt." Alexa said and Drew nodded taking the position.

Drew couldn't help but want to stick her tongue up Alexa's pussy when she saw it. In fact, she felt herself go wet at the sight of the perfect opening.

"Don't be afraid to taste, everything is ripe." Alexa said as she unzipped Drew's skirt.

Drew nodded and began to kiss and lick and suck on the pussy like there was no tomorrow.

Once Alexa had finished stripping Drew, she did the same thing to Drew's pussy that Drew was doing to hers.

When Drew finally turned around again, she asked "Is that enough, or do you want more?"

Alexa smiled as she spread Drew's legs apart and then pressed her vagina against Drew's.

When they finally finished, Drew asked "Do you believe me now?"

Alexa nodded and said "No one can be that good at lesbian sex and not actually be one.

"Great, so, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Drew asked.

Alexa nodded.

* * *

That night, when Jason, Piper and their family finally came home from the beach, they all headed up to their room.

After Piper gave little Tristan a bath, Jason suggested, "Why don't we take a bath together.

Piper smiled and said "You go get the tub ready, extra bubbles, not too hot."

Jason nodded.

When Piper entered the bathroom, Jason was waiting for her in the tub.

"I love you." Piper said as she sat down in her husband's lap.

"I love you to." Jason said as they began to do it.


	22. Chapter 22

Nico woke up excited; for today was the day he was finally going to do it. He was finally going to marry his dream girl. Today, Sara Taylor would finally become his wife.

All of a sudden, he heard a sound in the living room.

When he walked out to investigate while Sara slept, the last person he wanted in his home was out there.

"What are you doing here?" Nico growled

Eros grinned and said "Why, I came to make sure that girl in there doesn't make another mistake."

"Sara and I are in love with each other. We have the right to be together." Nico said confidently.

"We both know you really like someone else." Eros said.

"I'm over it. Besides, I've done nothing to offend you. So scram before I get someone who I know you're afraid of to make you." Nico said, knowing that the love god didn't fear him.

"Name one person I fear." Eros said.

"Percy Jackson." Nico said the name of his future brother-in-law made Eros flinch.

"That's right, every immortal, even Zeus fears getting on Percy's bad side and I'm pretty sure trying to ruin his sister's wedding would upset him a lot, besides, your mom will be officiating the ceremony. I'd hate to have to get her involved in this to." Nico said.

"You wouldn't dare." Eros said, even though Nico could sense fear in the god's voice.

"Try me. Aphrodite, can you please join us here." Nico called.

After a few seconds, the goddess of love appeared.

"Ah, hello Nico. Eros, what are you doing here." Aphrodite asked, knowing the Erote was most likely up to no good.

"Oh I was just, uh." Eros said, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"He was trying to ruin my wedding before it even started. He claims to think that I still have feelings for someone else, but all 3 of us know that's just a load of bull. Besides, I've done nothing to offend him or his roman form of Cupid." Nico said.

"Eros, leave now, and if I catch you here today trying to cause trouble, I will take away your bow and arrows, rip out your wings and give them to Hades to feed to Cerberus." Aphrodite said, and the look in her eye made Eros believe she was willing to follow through with that threat.

"Fine." Eros grumbled, right before he disappeared.

"This is why I put my foot down on Eros doing the ceremony." Nico said

"Eros knows better than cross me when it comes to a couple I have already declared off limits." Aphrodite said.

"Thank you by the way to helping me out." Nico said.

"Eros gives love a bad name." Aphrodite said

"He probably gets it from his father." Nico said with a chuckle, since Eros was also a son of Ares.

Aphrodite chuckled and said "You're probably right about that. But you should go wake that wife of yours, it's almost time to start getting ready for ceremony."

Nico nodded and walked into the bedroom to wake his bride.

* * *

Nico was standing in cabin 13, with Percy and Jason, who were his best men, preparing for his wedding day, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Percy said.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to find his father standing on the other side.

"Dad, what are you doing here, I thought you would be over at cabin 3, helping Sara get ready." Percy said

"I'm heading there next, I just wanted to have a few words with Nico before he marries my daughter." Poseidon said.

Percy nodded, knowing that Nico would be nervous, since he was nervous when Athena had had a similar talk with him on his own wedding day.

"Would like us to give you some privacy?" Jason asked his uncle.

Poseidon nodded and Percy and Jason left the cabin, leaving Nico alone with his future father-in-law.

"Relax son, I'm not going to scare you, I just want to make sure you'll take good care of my daughter once you marry her." Poseidon said.

"Of course I will. I love Sara and I only want to make her happy for as long as both of us are alive." Nico said.

"Good, now I'm going to go help my daughter get ready." Poseidon said.

* * *

Jason was keeping an eye out for Eros, since Nico had told him about the visit the god of love had paid him earlier and while Jason knew Eros wouldn't risk upsetting his mother, he wanted to be sure nothing happened to his friend on his big day.

"Look who it is Tristan. It's daddy." Piper said as she handed their son to Jason.

"Hey you." Jason said, kissing Piper's cheek and then began to blow raspberries into his son's belly, causing Tristan to laugh.

"Are you okay, you seem a little tense." Piper asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just want to make sure nothing goes wrong today." Jason said, choosing his words carefully, since he made a promise to Nico back at the Split never to reveal the secret the son of Hades had confided in him. He knew it was difficult for Nico to tell him the secret, but it had definitely helped the son of Hades learn to trust and respect him.

"Why would anything go wrong?" Piper asked, knowing her husband was holding back information.

"That is not my place to tell." Jason said.

Piper sighed, she wished Jason would confide in her, but she respected his boundaries.

At that point Leo and Reyna had joined them.

"Hey guys, how was your trip to LA?" Reyna asked

"It was good, Dad took us to Malibu beach and me and him went surfing." Piper said

"How are Hedge and Mellie and Pan doing?" Leo asked

"Great, Pan is getting so big and according to Hedge, he's even started to play nature songs." Jason said.

All of a sudden music started, so Jason handed Tristan back to Piper and then took his place with Percy and Nico at the altar.

* * *

When Jason and Piper passed Nico and Sara in the receiving line, Jason whispered into Nico's ear that Eros was still keeping his distance, to which Nico thanked him.

"What was that about?" Sara asked once all the guests had passed them.

"What?" Nico asked

"What did Jason whisper into your ear?" Sara asked.

"I'll tell you after the first dance." Nico said, since they needed to get over there.

Sara nodded.

* * *

After the dance, Nico led his wife away from everyone else and then said "This morning, before you woke up, Eros paid us a little visit to try to break us up."

"What why?" Sara asked

"I guess he was bored." Nico said

"Nico, I know you better than that, what's the real reason he was here." Sara said

"I didn't want to tell you this, because I thought it would change how you felt about me." Nico said.

"Nico nothing could ever change the way I feel about you." Sara said

So, Nico took a deep breath and told Sara the truth.

"Nico, I don't care about the past. All I care about is that our future together." Sara said.

"Thank you for understanding." Nico said

Sara smiled and said "You were a young kid. You were confused."

Nico smiled and kissed his wife.

"You're the best." He whispered into her ear.

"Wait until we get to Florida." Sara whispered into his ear, for as much as she wanted to, she didn't want to keep the guests waiting any longer.


	23. Chapter 23

Annabeth woke up the next morning; she felt nauseous and immediately ran to the bathroom.

When she came out, Percy was already awake and changing Ben.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked

"I think I might be pregnant again." Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy said

"I'll take a test in a little bit to confirm it, but yeah, I'm pretty sure." Annabeth said.

"If it's positive, how would you feel?" Percy asked

"It'll be a shock, I'll be happy." Annabeth answered.

* * *

Nico and Sara had just finished doing it on the first day of their honeymoon in Disneyworld, Orlando Florida.

"I love you Nico." Sara whispered into his ear.

"I love you to Sara." Nico said softly.

"You want to go look around the park now?" Sara asked

"Well, I was sort of hoping we could spend the first day of our honeymoon in bed and go sightseeing tomorrow, since we are here a month." Nico said.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Sara said, taking her husband in her arms and began to do him.

"Oh gods I love you." Nico said as he banged her like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Percy was playing with Ben in the main room when Annabeth came out of the bedroom.

"Well?" Percy asked

"I'm pregnant." Annabeth said.

"How do you feel?" Percy asked as he helped Annabeth sit down.

"Surprised." Annabeth said.

"What are you hoping for?" Percy asked

"Another boy." Annabeth said.

"Why?" Percy asked

"If it's a boy, I want to name him Damasen Bob." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled.

"After the 2 people, for without their help and sacrifice, we wouldn't be here today." Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

"Ok, if we do have another boy, his name will be Damasen." Percy agreed.

Annabeth smiled and hugged her husband.

* * *

Nico and Sara had just re-entered their hotel room and almost immediately afterwards, Nico took Sara in his arms, bridal style and carried her out to their private balcony, and began to make out with her as they began to strip each other.

Once they were done, they sat down in their private hot tub, Sara's head leaning up against her husband's neck.

"How's the honeymoon been for you?" Nico asked

"Great, but today has probably been my favorite day of it." Sara said

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that we made love this morning before we left, right when we got back and probably again any second now." Nico asked

"That definitely has something to do with it." Sara agreed.

Nico caressed his wife's breasts and kissed her neck.

"Come here you." Sara said as she moved herself onto her husband's lap and kissed him repeatedly as they began to make love for the third time that day.

* * *

Frank and Hazel were taking a walk through the gardens of Bacchus when Hazel sat down on a bench.

"You okay?" Frank asked.

"I guess I'm not sure how much you really love me." Hazel said.

Frank was confused when his girl said this.

"What do you mean."

"I mean, we're both of age, you're 21 and I'm 18, we're living together, but you haven't shown me any sign that you want to take things to the next level." Hazel said.

"You never showed me any signs that you wanted to." Frank said.

"I suppose that's true." Hazel agreed.

"How about we go home and finally take things to the next level." Frank suggested.

"I love you." Hazel said as they walked towards their house.

* * *

When they got back home, Frank picked his girlfriend up bridal style and carried her up to their room.

When they got up there, Frank placed Hazel on the bed gently and then laid down next to her, just so she jump on top of him and they began to make out.

Frank reached down and pulled Hazel's purple camp shirt off, revealing her in just her jeans and a golden bra. Hazel worked on getting her boyfriend's shirt off. Eventually, all their clothes had hit the ground and Hazel was on top of Frank.

"Are you sure ready for this?" Frank asked

"I've waited far too long, do it Frank. Do it now." Hazel confirmed.

Frank nodded and did Hazel like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

When they finished making love, Hazel rolled off of Frank and kissed his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked

Hazel nodded.

"I've actually been wanting to do that with you for years." Frank said.

Hazel smiled and said "Trust me, from what I just experienced from you, I know."

"I wanted to do it with you very badly, but I knew that you weren't ready to yet, so I was willing to wait until you ready to do it willingly." Frank said

Again, Hazel nodded and said "I know and I appreciate you doing that before bringing me into your bed to do what we just did."

"Do you think your father would be upset with us?" Frank asked

"Well, I wasn't planning on telling him, but I believe that since we waited until we were both of age, he would approve." Hazel said.

"What about your mom?" Frank asked

"Well, I don't remember what she was like before Gaea possessed her, since I was really little during the time when she was happy with just me, but I don't think she would've cared as long as I was happy." Hazel answered.

"What about Nico?" Frank asked as he pulled her in closer.

Hazel was a little taken aback at this, but she said "Well I wasn't planning on telling Nico, but since he and Sara go at it all the time, he can't really say anything."

"Do you think anything between us will change?" Frank asked

"You mean, besides bring us closer together and make our love for each other stronger, no, I don't think it will." Hazel said

Frank nodded and kissed his girl good night, right before she dozed off in his arms.

"I love you Hazel." Frank said, right before he turned out the lights and then fell asleep with the girl he loved in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Nico and Sara were bringing their bags back inside their cabin when Percy and Annabeth approached them.

"You're back." Annabeth said, hugging her sister-in-law and then her brother-in-law.

"How was your honeymoon?" Percy asked

"Great, spent a lot of time in bed." Nico said

"Don't talk about that in front of my son." Percy said, smacking his brother-in-law in the arm.

"Sorry." Nico said, even though he didn't look particularly ashamed.

"Speaking of kids, how's yours doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Great, we're expecting him or her to arrive at some point next week." Sara said with a grin.

"What about you guys. Are you thinking about having anymore Jacksons?" Nico asked

"Actually, I'm pregnant with Jackson kid number 2 right now." Annabeth said.

"Congratulations." Sara said, hugging her sister-in-law.

"You ready to become a dad again?" Nico asked

"I'm great with Ben." Percy reminded him.

"I suppose that's true." Nico agreed.

"Come on inside." Sara suggested.

"Thanks, but I have to go teach sword class. Can you hold Ben?" Percy asked his wife, who nodded.

* * *

Nico was sitting on the couch, watching TV while Sara took a nap in their room when he heard a scream come from inside there.

When Nico rushed in, he saw Sara sitting up in bed, clutching her stomach and breathing quickly.

"Nico, my water just broke." Sara said, breathing quickly.

Nico's eye's widened and he said "What should I do."

"Call Eileithyia." Is all Sara can manage right before she entered another contraction.

Nico nodded and made the call.

Once it was complete, he ran back to his wife.

"Where is she?" Sara demanded.

"Don't worry, she's on her way. You'll be in good hands." Nico promised her.

"Nico, it hurts so badly." Sara moaned.

Nico took his wife's hand in his own and said "Try not to focus on the pain. Try to focus on how wonderful it will be to hold our son or daughter when he or she is born."

Sara nodded and tried to focus on anything but the pain.

Finally, the childbirth goddess arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late." Eileithyia apologized.

"It's fine, but can you please help her through the pain while I go contact Dad and Poseidon." Nico said.

Eileithyia nodded then placed the same blessing on Sara that she had on Piper when she was in labor.

* * *

It had been 2 hours since Sara had gone into labor and now the main room of the Di Angelo cabin was filled with visitors. In the main room was Hades, Persephone (she and Nico had worked things out), Poseidon, Amphitrite, Percy, Annabeth, Ben, Frank and Hazel (Hades had picked them up from Camp Jupiter on his way here).

Percy rubbed Annabeth's belly, even though it was still perfectly flat.

"So, after you guys get married, how long are you going to wait until you have your own kids." Percy asked Frank and Hazel.

Frank said "I'm not sure man."

Hazel however, remained silent, which, Annabeth had to admit, wasn't like her.

"Hey Hazel, you want to take a walk outside?" Annabeth asked

Hazel thought in her mind _Crap, _but she said "Sure."

"Can you guys watch him?" Annabeth asked her husband and Frank, who nodded.

* * *

Annabeth and Hazel didn't walk to far, when Annabeth asked "Okay, what's bothering you?"

Hazel tried to play dumb and asked "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you're rarely ever as quiet as you've been since you arrived. What's up?" Annabeth asked

"It's nothing." Hazel said, trying to convince the daughter of Athena of this.

"Come on Hazel, I promise whatever you tell me stays between us." Annabeth said

"You promise." Hazel asked and Annabeth nodded.

"Okay, here it is. I'm pregnant to." Hazel said.

"What, when did this happen?" Annabeth asked

"A few weeks ago. Frank and I finally did it and I guessed we just sort of rushed into it, since we forgot to use birth control." Hazel said to her sister-in-law (technically, through Sara and Nico's marriage, Annabeth and Hazel are sort of in laws.)

Annabeth smiled and said "You know Frank's going to find out you're pregnant with his child."

"I'm not going to keep this from him forever, I just need enough time to think of a way to break it to him gently." Hazel said.

Annabeth smiled and said "Come on we better head back."

Hazel nodded and hoped she could trust Annabeth to keep this a secret.

* * *

While they waited for Sara to give birth and Annabeth and Hazel to come back to the cabin, Hades decided to shift to Pluto and have a talk with Frank.

"Lord Pluto." Frank said to his girl's father.

"Frank, is there any place where I can speak to you in private?" Pluto asked

Frank nodded and led Pluto into one of the empty rooms.

"I believe I gave you my daughter's hand in marriage weeks ago and yet she still does not have a ring on her finger." Pluto said.

Frank smiled and said "I was actually going to drop the question on the date we had planned tonight before you came to get us for Nico and Sara."

"I expect to see an engagement ring on her hand soon." Pluto said.

Frank nodded in understanding as they walked outside.

* * *

"Alright Sara, one more big push and the baby will be out." Eileithyia said.

Sara nodded and pushed with all her might.

"It's a girl." Eileithyia said.

After Nico cut the cord connecting Sara to the baby, he brought Eileithyia some blankets to wipe off the little girl.

Once she was wrapped, the goddess handed Nico his daughter.

"She's beautiful." Nico said, trying to keep tears from coming to eyes.

"Can I hold her." Sara asked.

Nico nodded and handed his wife their daughter.

"She's precious." Sara said as she kissed her newborn daughter's head.

"What should we name her?" Nico asked

"I thought you wanted to name her after your sisters." Sara asked

"You don't mind?" Nico asked

"I never got to know one of them, but the other one helped save the world." Sara said.

"Well then, Bianca Hazel Di Angelo it is then." Nico said, trying the name out.

"I love it." Sara said, kissing Bianca's forehead.

* * *

When Nico and Sara entered the main room, they found that everyone had returned.

"Aw, how cute." Hazel said, reaching to take her niece from her brother.

"What's her name?" Percy asked

"Bianca Hazel Di Angelo." Sara answered.

"Nico, I'm honored." Hazel said

"You mean a lot to me sis. I wanted to honor you and all the sacrifices you made." Nico said.

"If it wasn't for you, I never would've had the chance to make those sacrifices count." Hazel said.

"Now, don't hog the baby." Hades said, reaching to take Bianca out of his daughter's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

For the rest of the day, Nico and Sara had been swarmed with visitors.

Finally, when they were alone, Sara said "Nico, thank you for allowing me to give birth to our little Bianca."

"Sara, you are the one who deserves the thanks. I'm so proud of how you managed to push through the pain and give birth to our little angel." Nico said

"I love you Nico." Sara said as she began to kiss his neck.

"Sara, are you sure you want to?" Nico asked

"Bianca is asleep, and I want to play around with you." Sara said in a deep voice that Nico found to be incredibly sexy.

"Are you sure your body is strong enough." Nico said, not wanting to damage her body.

Sara shrugged and said "Why don't we go into the bedroom and you can use your finger to find out."

Nico smiled as he picked Sara up and carried her off to their bedroom.

* * *

Once they were ready, Nico slid his hands down Sara's panties and began to finger her.

"How does this feel?" Nico asked as gently moved his hand up and down Sara's panties.

"Amazing, oh gods, this feels good, Nico, get this bra off me." Sara said, since all she was wearing was her bra and panties and all Nico was wearing was his boxers.

Nico nodded and used his other hand to undo the clasp on his wife's bra.

Sara moaned with pleasure and Nico felt her panties go wet, so he took those off to.

"That's enough fingering." Sara said.

Nico nodded and withdrew his hand.

"Now, why don't you go get a condom and lose those boxers." Sara said.

Nico nodded and did what she asked.

When he was back in bed, Sara said "Nico, I know I said I can handle it, but please, be gentle."

Nico nodded as he began to make love to his wife.

* * *

Frank and Hazel had just arrived back at Camp Jupiter when Frank said "You still up for dinner?"

Hazel nodded, since they had only stayed at Camp Half-Blood for a few hours.

"Come on, let's go get ready, and then we can head towards the restaurant." Frank said.

"Hold on, just let me feed Arion and I'll be right in." Hazel said.

Frank nodded and walked inside.

"What am I gonna do Arion. I hate keeping secrets from Frank, but I can't let him know I'm carrying his child outside of marriage. I want him to marry me because he loves me, not because he feels like he has to." Hazel said to her horse as she created some gold, thanks to her new magic skills, and fed it to Arion.

Arion whinnied something, and while Hazel didn't have her sister-in-law's ability to communicate with horses, she was pretty sure she knew what he was saying.

"No, I am not going to dump him." Hazel said as the horse finished eating.

"See you soon." Hazel said called to Arion as he zipped off.

* * *

Once Frank and Hazel were seated, Frank couldn't help but fall in love with Hazel all over again, especially in the outfit she had chosen to wear that night. She was wearing a beautiful golden dress that went down to her thighs.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hazel asked

"Sorry, it's just, you look really beautiful right now." Frank said.

Hazel smiled and kissed his cheek.

After their appetizers arrived, Frank finally found the courage to do it. Hazel was surprised when she saw Frank get up from his chair and take her hand and get down on one knee, and then she smiled since she knew where this was headed.

"Hazel Levesque, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?" Frank asked, taking the ring out of his pocket.

"Yes Frank, yes I will marry you." Hazel said.

Frank grinned as he slid the ring onto Hazel's finger.

Hazel kissed her new fiancée. By the time they broke apart, the food had already arrived.

* * *

When Frank and Hazel got home, they headed up to bed.

After Frank lied down in bed next to her, he began to kiss Hazel's neck.

"Frank stop, I need to tell you something." Hazel said.

"What is it?" Frank asked

"I'm pregnant." Hazel said

"When did this happen?" Frank asked

"A few weeks ago." Hazel said sheepishly.

"And you're just telling me now." Frank asked

"Please don't be mad at me." Hazel whimpered.

"I'm not mad, I'm just surprised. I mean I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, I just always thought it would be after we were married." Frank tells her, now taking her hand in his.

"Frank, are you happy about this?" Hazel asked

"Well I would've preferred if we had more time, but yeah, I'm happy about it." Frank said

"I love you Frank." Hazel said as she began to kiss his neck.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to do it?" Frank asked

"Please Frank, I'm pregnant, not sick." Hazel said.

"In that case, let's do it." Frank said.

* * *

Percy was playing with Ben when Annabeth entered the room.

"What's up?" Percy asked

"Dad wants us to come out for a visit." Annabeth said.

"I think that's a great idea. Ben hasn't met his grandpa Frederick yet." Percy said

Annabeth smiled and said "That's what I hoped you'd say. I'll go I'm him back saying that we'll leave tomorrow and spend the weekend over there."

Percy nodded.

* * *

"Have fun you guys." Nico said as he, Sara and Bianca saw the Jacksons off.

"Thanks, we might stop by Camp Jupiter while we're out there." Percy said.

"If you do, tell Hazel I said hi. And give these pictures of Bianca." Nico said, handing his brother-in-law a folder of pictures.

Percy nodded as Annabeth finished strapping Ben into the chariot.

"Ok, Chase house, here we come." Percy said as he flicked the reins.

And with that, the pegasi took off, heading out west for San Francisco.


	26. Chapter 26

When Percy landed the chariot, he saw his wife and son were fast asleep from the ride.

"Annabeth, wake up, we're here." Percy whispered.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open.

"I'll go let them know we're here. You get the bags and the stroller out." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded and unloaded the stroller and put Ben in it.

Annabeth then pushed the stroller up to the front door.

"Annabeth." Mr. Chase said when he answered the door.

"Hi dad." Annabeth said, hugging her father.

"Oh is this our grandson?" Mrs. Chase asked as she came to the door.

Annabeth nodded as she took Ben from the stroller and handed him to her stepmom.

Ben reached out for his mommy at first until Annabeth assured him that he was fine.

"It takes him a little while to adjust to new people. He's great with Mom, Poseidon, and Percy's family, along with the other little ones at camp." Annabeth said as her parents showed her and Percy inside.

"Other little ones?" Mr. Chase asked

"We'll explain after we put our stuff down." Percy said.

"Of course, we have Annabeth's room all prepared for you." Mrs. Chase said.

"Thanks." Percy said, walking up the stairs.

* * *

Once they all sat down, Mr. Chase asked, "So what little ones were you talking about?"

"Oh, our friends Jason and Piper had a baby boy named Tristan; our in-laws Sara and Nico actually had a little girl named Bianca yesterday." Annabeth explained.

"I didn't know Athena had a daughter named Sara." Mr. Chase said.

"She didn't, Sara's one of my dad's kids. He did a better job keeping her safe from the other gods than he did me." Percy explained

"So anyway, what do you guys want to do while you're here?" Mrs. Chase asked

"I thought Ben would like seeing all the animals at sea world." Percy said.

Mr. Chase nodded and said "Promise you won't try to spring the animals."

Percy grinned and said "Only if there aren't any magic creatures being hidden by the Mist."

Mr. Chase grinned as well.

"What else?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"I thought that Ben would like to have some fun at LEGOLAND." Annabeth said.

"Are you sure that he's old enough to play with Legos?" Mr. Chase asked

"He maybe a baby, but he's a really smart one. He plays with the building blocks Grandma Athena gave him the last time she visited him, all the time." Percy said.

"Okay, Sea world and LEGOLAND sound 2 great places to go, anywhere else." Mrs. Chase asked, right as Bobby and Matthew walked.

"Hey guys." Annabeth said to her stepbrothers.

"Hi Annabeth, hey Percy." Matthew said.

"Hey." Percy said.

"So what's going on here?" Bobby asked

"We're just trying to think of somethings we want to do while we're here with Ben." Annabeth said.

"How about a trip to Disneyland." Matthew suggested.

"I don't know, since Ben is walking now and his ADHD is really bad, I don't want to risk losing him, besides, to get in all the good stuff at Disneyland, we'd have to add another few days to our trip." Annabeth said.

"I could call Chiron and let him know." Percy suggested.

"And you could just keep Ben in the stroller whenever you're out riding the rides." Mr. Chase said.

Annabeth thought about it and then said "Alright, we'll go to Disneyland later on while we're here."

* * *

"We'll meet you guys at the hotel." Percy said, since they were taking 2 separate cars to Disneyland.

Mr. Chase nodded as they headed off.

"Okay, so the resort we booked rooms in is called the Disney's Grand Californian Hotel & Spa." Annabeth said.

"Wow, how'd you swing that?" Percy asked

"Well, let's just say I kept that credit card from when we were in Rome." Annabeth answered with a grin.

Percy smiled as they pulled into the park.

* * *

Once they had parked outside the hotel, they walked inside.

When they got to the front desk, the man said "Hello, who is the reservation under?"

"Reservation for Jackson." Percy said.

"Ah yes, 2 suites, one regular, and one double suite, passes to the spa, the whole luxury deal. Please just sign here for the rooms." The man said, handing Percy a clipboard.

Once Percy signed for the rooms, they found that Annabeth's family had just arrived.

"Here are the keys to your room." Annabeth said, handing each of the Chases a key card.

"What room are you?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Room 675. And you guys have room 676." Percy answered.

Mr. Chase nodded as they towards the elevator.

* * *

"Wow, this room is incredible." Annabeth said.

"I've got the portable crib Leo made us; just let me set it up." Percy said as he took a cube out of the diaper bag, put it on the floor next to the couch and then pressed the button on top, causing it to expand into a crib, complete with a mobile and everything.

Once they were all settled in (Percy had gone back to camp the night before to pick up some more clothes for them), they changed into their bathing suits and headed down to the pool.

* * *

"Ah, there they are." Mr. Chase said as he and his family approached the Jacksons.

"Hey dad." Annabeth said.

"Dad, we're gonna go hit the water slides." Matthew said as he and Bobby quickly put on some sunscreen and headed off.

"Hey mom, I have a pass for the hotel spa if you're interested later." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Well a massage does sound nice, okay, I'm in." Mrs. Chase said

"So how about we hang out here at the hotel today and then hit fantasy land in the morning." Percy said.

Everyone nodded.

"Daddy, can we go swimming." Ben asked

Annabeth and Percy were shocked that Ben had just said his first words.

"We sure can." Percy said as he picked up his sun and carried him off towards the kiddie pool.

"Those were Ben's first words." Annabeth said, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" her father asked

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just hard to think that my little boy is growing up already." Annabeth said.

"At least you still have a few more years with him." Her stepmom said.

"I know, but it's also the fact that I'm pregnant again." Annabeth said.

"Congratulations." Mr. Chase said.

"Thanks, I guess I'm already starting to get mood swings about this sort of stuff." Annabeth said.

"Why don't you just try to relax and enjoy the time you're here." Mrs. Chase suggested and Annabeth nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter contains a spoiler from the House of Hades.**

Reyna was taking a walk through camp when Piper approached her, carrying Tristan in her arms.

"Hey Reyna." Piper said.

"Hey Piper." Reyna said, taking Tristan in her arms.

"He looks more and more like Jason every time I see him." Reyna said.

"He's already getting powers to." Piper said

"You're joking right." Reyna asked, thinking that 2 month old was too young to powers already.

Piper nodded and said "Whenever he gets too upset, any source of electricity near him, like an outlet, or a sparkplug or even power strip, shoots sparks and goes ballistic."

"You really think it's him?" Reyna asked

"Well his grandfather is the god of lightning and to that extent, electricity and Jason knows it's not him doing it." Piper said.

"Good Point." Reyna agreed.

"So anyway, are you excited for your kid to arrive?" Piper asked

"Very." Reyna said, patting her very large belly.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Piper asked

"I'm hoping for it to be a girl." Reyna responded.

"Any names picked out yet?" Piper asked

Reyna nodded and said "If its girl, Leo and I decided to name her Calypso Esperanza Valdez."

"Calypso, interesting choice." Piper said, since Leo had told her about his little visits with Calypso.

"Leo and I talked about it and since he made peace with her and he promises that his love is only for me." Reyna said

Piper smiled and said "That's true."

"Hey guys." Jason said as he approached them.

"Hey, what's up?" Reyna asked

"My brother just dropped this off." Jason said.

"Which one?" Piper asked

"Hermes." Jason answered.

Once he opened the envelope, he smiled.

"What is it?" Reyna asked

"An invite to Frank and Hazel's wedding." Jason said.

Piper smiled.

"I'm glad those 2 are finally settling down." She said

"Me to." Jason agreed

"So I guess we're heading back to Camp Jupiter soon." Reyna said and Jason nodded.

* * *

"Say cheese Ben." Annabeth said, holding her phone up to see Percy and Ben standing next to Mickey and Minnie mouse.

"Cheese." Ben said with a big smile as Annabeth took the picture.

"That is adorable. Promise me you'll email us copies of all these pictures." Mr. Chase said to his daughter.

"Don't worry dad, I will." Annabeth said as Percy and Ben walked over to them.

"Oh he looks so adorable." Mrs. Chase said and this was true, for Percy had bought Ben a Mickey Mouse ears hat, a shirt that had Mickey, Donald and Goofy as the 3 Mouseketeers, a pair of shorts that had Woody and Buzz Lightyear on the bottom of one leg, and Lightning McQueen race car sandals at the hotel gift shop.

"What do you say to Grandma?" Percy asked

"Thank you Grandma." Ben said, right before he yawned.

"I think someone needs a nap, besides, he got a little too much sun in today." Annabeth said and Percy nodded.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll see you back at the hotel." He said to his in-laws, who nodded.

* * *

Once they got back to the hotel, Annabeth gave Ben a bath and changed him into his PJs and put him down in his crib.

Once she was sure Ben was sound asleep, Annabeth walked into the bedroom of the suite and found Percy getting ready to take a shower.

"Hey babe, wanna join me?" Percy asked.

"How about we take a bath instead of a shower." Annabeth suggested.

Percy just smiled and nodded.

* * *

Nico was taking a walk with Bianca in his arms when he heard someone approach behind him.

When he turned, he was surprised to see the messenger of the gods standing behind him.

"Lord Hermes, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Nico asked

"I just came to deliver something from your father, along with a letter from your sister at Camp Jupiter." Hermes said, handing the son of Hades a signature pad.

"Thanks, can you hold her for a second?" Nico asked and Hermes nodded.

After Nico signed, Hermes handed him back his daughter and disappeared, leaving 2 objects in his place. A crate and a letter on top of it.

"Want to go home and find out what these are?" Nico asked his daughter, even though she didn't even know what was happening.

Nico smiled as he took the crate in one arm and then shadow traveled all 3 of them back to their own cabin.

* * *

"What's this stuff?" Sara asked when her husband and daughter appeared in their home.

"Not sure, Hermes delivered it while I was taking Bianca for a walk, the package is from dad, and the letter is from Hazel." Nico answered.

Sara opened the letter and smiled.

"What is it?" Nico asked

"An invitation to your sister's wedding." Sara said.

"When is it?" Nico asked

"July 24." Sara said.

"Smart move on them; get married on the feast of Fortuna, since the Romans believe that since Fortuna is their goddess of luck, if only good things happen on that day, they'll have good luck for the whole year." Nico said.

Sara smiled and said "What's in the crate."

"I don't know, but since it's from dad, it could be dangerous, so stand back." Nico advised.

Sara nodded and took Bianca a safe distance away. Nico took his sword out and used it to cut open the crate.

When he looked inside, he smiled and said "False alarm, Dad just sent his granddaughter a little gift." Nico said.

"What is it?" Sara asked

Nico reached inside and brought out 2 things, one was a toddler sized version of daddy's sword and the other was pet carrier.

"Hmm, I wonder why dad would send Bianca an animal from the underworld?" Nico asked

Sara shrugged and said "Open it up."

Nico nodded and gently put the carrier down and opened the door.

Out of it walked a baby hellhound.

"Wow, what is dad thinking?" Nico asked, thinking his father had lost his marbles, sending his daughter a hellhound for a pet.

"I'm gonna go ask him to come here. Keep an eye on that thing until Hades explains himself." Sara said and Nico nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

When Hades appeared, Nico asked "Dad, are you insane, Bianca is only 2 days old, she's too young to have a pet hellhound."

"Poseidon and Athena's grandson has a fully grown hellhound as a pet." Hades said.

"Mrs. O' Leary was already trained and domesticated, besides, Mrs. O' Leary is Percy's not Ben's, but she's also their family pet." Nico said.

"Well, I apologize, but I thought my granddaughter would like having a pet." Hades said.

"Dad, I'm not saying Bianca won't I just think we should wait until she gets a little older to have one." Nico said, when all of sudden Bianca seemed to want to be put down on the floor.

Sara hesitantly did so and let the hellhound approach.

To Nico and Sara's surprise, the dog began to lick Bianca's face.

"I guess we were worried for nothing." Sara said

"I understand why you were upset. You just want to protect Bianca, but I would never send her anything I thought would hurt her. She is my only grandchild. That is, at least until your sister and that fiancée of hers decide to have a baby." Hades said and Nico nodded.

"Anyway, thanks for coming by dad." Nico said and Hades nodded.

* * *

Annabeth had just gotten back to the room after having a wonderful afternoon at the hotel spa with her stepmom.

"Hey sweetheart, you look relaxed today." Percy said as he came out of the bedroom.

"I spent the entire afternoon at the hotel spa and melted all of my stress away." Annabeth said.

"Well, you know, since this is our last day here in Disneyland and Ben's down for the night, what do you say we have a little fun." Percy said

Annabeth smiled and led her husband to the bedroom.

The next day, Percy and his family had just finished unloading the bags from their rental car into their chariot.

"We'll come out to see you guys soon." Mr. Chase said to his daughter.

"Thanks dad." Annabeth said as Percy helped on to the chariot.

"Alright Blackjack, back to camp." Percy said.

* * *

And with that the Jackson's headed home.

When they got home, Percy saw his wife was fast asleep.

He softly whispered into Annabeth's ear, "Wise Girl, we're home."

Annabeth's eyes opened and she yawned and said "Sorry, I must've fallen asleep."

"It's fine, we were up late last night with your family and even later after we got back to our room. Why don't you go put Ben down in his crib and then go to bed yourself, I'll store the chariot." Percy said.

"You sure?" Annabeth asked.

"Go, I'll be there in a few minutes." Percy assured her.

Annabeth nodded, took Ben's car seat and walked inside their cabin.

* * *

Frank and Hazel were taking a walk by the Little Tiber when Frank said "Hazel ,you're starting to show a little bit."

Hazel looked at her belly and saw that Frank was right.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hazel asked

"No, of course not, but do you really think your dad would be happy with me if he finds out I got you knocked up before we get married." Frank pointed out.

"Good point." Hazel said, right before she closed her eyes and concentrated.

After a few minutes, her stomach went back to normal, as if she weren't pregnant at all.

"What did you do?" Frank asked

"Don't worry, I just worked the mist so even dad will think that I'm not pregnant ." Hazel explained, really loving her new abilities with the mist.

Frank smiled and said "Oh good, because I do not need your dad killing me on my shoulders the day I marry you."

Hazel smiled and said "This illusion should hold, but I can't be sure for long."

"Well then, we better get married soon. We don't want to risk it." Frank said with a grin.

Hazel smiled and said "Just 1 more month until we're husband and wife."

"I'm not sure I can wait another month." Frank said.

"Well, you're going to have to. The invitations have already been sent." Hazel said

"Dammit." Frank muttered, causing his fiancée to laugh. Gods how he loved that laugh.

"How about I take you home and take your mind off how far away our wedding is." Hazel asked

"I say, let's go home." Frank said.

* * *

Once Percy had put the chariot away, he ran into Jason.

"Hey cuz, how was California?" Jason asked

"Pretty fun, we took Ben to Disneyland and we had a lot of fun with Annabeth's family. We're all a little now, I had to send Annabeth and Ben to bed." Percy said.

"So did you hear about Frank and Hazel's wedding?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I got my family's invitation while we were in California when I dropped off some baby pictures of Bianca for Nico." Percy answered

"Nice, so are you happy for them?" Jason asked

Percy nodded, right before he himself yawned.

"I'm gonna go get some rest, see you later." Percy said.


	29. Chapter 29

Percy and Annabeth had just touched at Camp Jupiter, Along with Nico and Sara and Jason and Piper and all the kids.

"Hey guys, oh there she is." Hazel said, taking her niece from her sister-in-law.

"Hazel, you must be excited about tomorrow?" Annabeth said.

Hazel nodded right as Frank approached them.

"Hey guys." Frank said.

"Hey Frank." Nico said.

"So are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Percy asked

They both nodded.

"Speaking of which, we better head home, since it's getting late." Hazel said and they all nodded.

* * *

Annabeth had just entered the entered the brides room where Hazel was preparing to get married.

"You ready for this?" Annabeth asked

"Nope." Hazel said

"Neither was I." Annabeth said

"So it's just the nerves talking?" Hazel asked and Annabeth nodded.

"Okay, I think I'm ready now." Hazel said, right before her father entered the room.

"Lord Pluto, I'll give you some time alone with Hazel." Annabeth said, right before she left the room.

"Dad." Hazel said, for even though it's been a few years, she's still not completely comfortable being around her father.

"I know you're still upset with me about not visiting you more often." Pluto said.

"Look, I didn't need you there all the time, but still, it would've been nice to see you besides a warning visit. And besides, you saw Nico all the time. You let him live in the underworld with you. You managed to save him from dying, why you couldn't do that for me to. Why couldn't you have at least come to visit me in the Asphodel Fields." Hazel demanded, letting all her anger towards her father out now.

Pluto looked ashamed, but then said "I realize I'm not the father you wanted. But you have to understand, I wanted to take you with me, but your uncle Jupiter never would've permitted it. Besides, you would've hated living in the underworld. And I kept hoping your mother snap out of the trance Gaea had her in. I see now I was foolish to think that."

"You didn't have to take me with you to the underworld, but still, you could put me in Lotus Hotel with Nico and Bianca. At least then I would've been able to see you without worrying you might take me back to the underworld. You knew what mom and Gaea were going to make me do. Granting her wish ruined my first life. I had skills that no one but Gaea was able to put to use. You practically gave Gaea a way to destroy Olympus. You gave her a way to free Alyceous, your enemy." Hazel said.

Pluto didn't even deny this.

"Hazel, I'm not asking you to forgive me. It was your mother's wish that brought this fate on you. I was bound to grant it when you were born by the waters of the River Styx. But look at the life you made for yourself now. You got a second chance, you saved Olympus, you are getting married, and you have done things you wouldn't have been able to if I had gotten involved." Pluto said.

"I guess, but still, it would've been nice to at least get a visit from you while I was dead. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to be able to remember who I was." Hazel demanded.

"Hazel, I am truly sorry. You are right, I should've been a better father towards you." Pluto said

"I'm sorry dad, that was just my anger at you talking." Hazel apologized, putting her hand on her father's shoulder.

"It's been building for years, I understand that. And perhaps if I was a better father to you, it wouldn't exist in the first place." Pluto said.

"Dad, you know you're still welcome to walk me down the aisle today." Hazel said.

"I would be honored to do so." Pluto said.

* * *

After the ceremony, Frank and Hazel waited at the end of the receiving line.

"Congrats you guys." Nico said, hugging his sister and his new brother-in-law.

"Thanks Nico." Frank said.

* * *

After the first dance, Sara decided to talk to Hazel.

"Hey, I heard about what you said to your earlier." She said.

"Oh you heard about that huh?" Hazel asked

"Yeah, and I think it was really courageous of you to stand up to him like that on your wedding day, especially in your current condition." Sara said.

"You know?" Hazel asked

Sara nodded and said "I've been pregnant to you know, I recognized the signs."

Hazel sighed and said "Alright, you got me, but please don't tell anyone."

"How far into it are you?" Sara asked

"About 3 or 4 months by now." Hazel said

"Let me guess, you used the Mist to make sure no else could find out about your baby bump?" Sara asked and Hazel nodded.

"Well, we better get back." Hazel said and her sister-in-law nodded.

* * *

"Dad." Frank said, gesturing to Mars as he approached.

"I know that this long overdue, but Frank, you've really done me proud over the past few years. Mastering all your abilities, rising to praetor, fighting in one of the biggest wars in history, you are definitely one of my favorite children." Mars said.

"Dad, was that pride I just heard in your voice?" Frank asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Mars asked

"Nothing, it's just, I've never heard you talk about anyone with pride in your voice decides yourself." Frank said.

"Fair enough." Mars agreed.

"I have to admit, when I first found out that you were my dad, I wasn't very happy, but now that I've had some time to accept it, I realize that even though you're a war god, you still care about your children sometimes." Frank said.

Mars nodded and said "That's true, but don't tell anyone okay, I have a reputation to uphold here."

"You got it dad." Frank said.

"Thanks, now anyway, it looks like that Jackson kid is coming over here, so I better leave before me or him say something that'll ruin today." Mars said, walking off.

"Hey Frank, sorry if I scared your dad off." Percy said.

"It's fine." Frank said.


End file.
